I Don't Need Your Pity
by mackenzie175
Summary: A story based around a laley best friendship, evolving into major Naley.. some Brucas.. Jeyton and Kandy. Summary is bad, but I promise the story is better. It has mysterious elements that will all be revealed in the end. Please read and review.
1. Default Chapter

I Don't Need Your Pity

Naley based w/ Brucas, Jeyton, and Candy.. Laley best friendship.

Sadly, I own nothing but my ideas, each following chapter will be titled w/ a song title. Please reply!

Chapter 1.

"You're late." She stated simply looking at her cheap watch and then glancing up at him.

"I know, and I'm sorry Haley. It won't happen again. It's just that me and the forefathers got so wrapped up in our discussions that we didn't realize what time it was." Nathan smirked and set down his books.

She glared back at him.

"Okay,I was playing basketball with Tim, sorry."

"I can't stay late this time to help tutor you Nathan. I need to be home by 5 just like I'm supposed to be everyday i tutor you." Haley glared back at him. "It's already 4:15. Let's just get started."

---

"Hey mom," Lucas yelled into the house.

"In the kitchen," Karen replied.

Lucas walked into the kitchen and saw his mom standing at the oven, just like always. He went over and gave her a kiss on the cheek before dipping his hand into the sauce she was making and licking his fingers. She batted his hand away.

"How was your day sweetie?" she asked him.

"It was good. How was yours?" he replied sweetly.

"Great. Me and Andy are going out to a movie tonight and then we might go back to his place for awhile. Don't get into any trouble and don't bother waiting up for me, okay? If you need anything, anything at all, you know the number" Karen said sending her son daggers. He hadn't behaved too well the last time she left him home alone, but she figured he'd be okay this time.

"Of course mom. Have fun. I'll see you later."

---

"Come on Hay, Can't you stay like half an hour later? I have a test tomorrow and I really don't want to flunk out. Coach will kill me." He pleaded giving her his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm really sorry Nathan but I can't. Maybe from now on you'll just have to start showing up on time instead of hanging out with your illiterate friends. It's not like they're helping to boost your brain cells any." She replied putting away her books and getting ready to leave.

"Hay, You always stay late for me. Why not!" He tried one more time.

"No! Okay, stop it! I'm serious.. I.. I need to get home. I waited for you for a whole flipping hour and if you can't show up on time than it's your fault. Just leave it alone!" She screamed as he stepped back, putting his arms up in mock surrender.

"Okay, Hay. I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to make you that mad. Just let me take you home, okay?" He tried again. He really didn't want to make her mad. They had gotten close over the past half a year, with her tutoring him 3 days a week after school. He even got along with Lucas now. He liked her spunk, but she'd never yelled at him before.

"I'm sorry. Let's just go. I'm late already." She replied.

"Okay." He answered grabbing his coat and leading her out by the small of her back. "Let's go."

---


	2. Ch 2 Bend and Not Break

Chapter 2 Bend And Not Break

_Later that night.._

"Luke?" She called out timidly. Putting her key on his dresser and walking into the dark room. She set her overnight bag on the floor, the same place it always went.

"Hales? Come on in. You can turn on the light if you want." He replied stretching.

"No thanks," she said entering the room a little more. Her eyes adjusting to the darkness surrounding her.

She_ never_ turned on the light.

"How are you?" He asked sincerely.

"I'm fine, just a little cold." She replied. She had walked there as quick as she could, but it was dark and cold out. The darkness in his room was so much better than the darkness outside... or the darkness..

She shook the thoughts from her head when she heard his voice..

"What time is it Hales?" He asked still a little sleepy. He had fallen asleep early tonight.

"A little before ten. I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm early. Is that okay?" She asked fearful of his answer.

"Of course it is sweetheart. You know that." He replied sweetly, she was always so scared at this time of night.

---

"And he shoots. He scores! Yes!" Nathan screamed excitedly before letting out a little laugh. It felt good to play for fun, no strings attached, no pressure, no one there to see him mess up.

He was all alone now. He moved out about two months after he met Haley. She inspired him the first day he sat down with her at the tutoring center. But most of all, she believed in him. That was exactly what he needed right then.. He needs it now though too.. And now.. she's different. He can't put his finger on it, but something about her has definitely changed.

He'd worry about it tomorrow. Tonight, it was just him and the game.

---

"Why don't you grab an extra pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. You're shivering. Do you want me to get them for you?" Luke asked her as they laid in bed together.

"No, I, uh, I can get them. Thanks." She hurried out of bed and into the warmth of his clothes. She loved the feel of them, how they surrounded her and how they smelled exactly like him, her best friend as far back as she could remember.

"Luke?"

"Come here, Hales. It's okay." She climbed back into bed with him as he wrapped his arms around her.. trying to shield her from every harm in the world.

He wanted to protect her. He _would_ protect her.

---


	3. Ch 3 Brand New Day

Ch. 3. Brand New Day

Lucas sat upright in bed rubbing his eyes.

"Hales!" He called out.. but no one answered. He didn't really expect anyone to. She left before he was up.. just like always. He sighed and laid back down staring at the ceiling before getting up and getting ready for school. He'd pick Haley up from her house on his way there.

Haley walked into her house cautiously and looked around. It was empty.

She ran up to her room and glanced at her clock above her bed.

7:23.. She should have just stayed at Luke's. She didn't know why she left every morning before he woke up and came home. She always took an extra pair of clothes to his house anyways. But she wanted to feel normal, to be normal again. So she went home and pretended like she was never there.

She wished she was never there.

"BEEP!".. Luke laid on the horn outside tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

Time for another day.

----

"Hay!" Nathan called out running to match her stride. "Wait up!"

"Hey Nathan," she said when he finally caught up with her. "Listen, about yesterday, I'm sorry I couldn't stay late. I hope your test went okay I just.." she trailed off.

"It's not your fault Haley. You're right. I should have been there on time. You have your own life and I have to accept that."

_'Some life,'_ she thought before smiling back up at him.

"How'd you do?" She asked excitedly. She knew he'd pass. He was getting smarter everyday and she had complete confidence that he did fine on it.

He held up his paper with a 97 circled on it.

"That's great Nathan. I'm so proud of you!" She told him her smile reaching her eyes. It hadn't done that for awhile.

"Thanks, Hay, for everything." He replied. She had taught him that he could get good grades if he tried hard enough. But most importantly, she taught him that it was okay to stand up to his dad, and to have his own ideas and feelings. And it was okay to express them.

He leaned over and startled her by giving her a huge hug.

She flinched.

He noticed.

---

"Ready to go?" Luke called out walking over to Haley and putting his arm around her waist.

"I just need to grab my books, real quick. Go ahead I'll be out in a minute," she told him smiling.

"Okay, take your time. I'll be waiting in the truck." Luke started to walk out oblivious to the certain cheerleader checking him out.

Brooke followed.

"Hey there sexy," she called out as she came up next to him and lightly ran her fingers down his arm.

"Hi, Brooke," he replied smiling. She never gave up. He liked to have to fight for it.

"So, I was just over there wondering why we haven't hooked up yet," she smiled up at him, making sure her dimples showed.

"I can't say that thought has ever crossed my mind," he teased back.

"Mmm, but I'm sure it's crossed your dreams, a few times," she replied as her hand started to travel lower.

"Haley, hey," Luke called out spotting his best friend coming up to the truck. Haley smiled, she knew he was glad that she was there to save him. But she also knew that deep down, if Brooke were a little less attainable, he'd love her to death.

"Tutor girl," Brooke acknowledged smiling at her. "I was just trying to convince Lukey here that we should hang out tonight, hmm, probably around 9ish. Don't you think it'd be wild?" She asked her attention back on Lucas.

"Sorry, Brooke. But I can't. I already have plans tonight," He replied.

"You and Jack Steinberg don't count as plans," she replied smiling.

Lucas laughed. Haley noticed it was genuine.

"It's John Steinbeck, and trust me he's not the one occupying my thoughts tonight," he replied smiling over at Haley. She blushed. She didn't want to be the reason that he missed out on things like, well, like Brooke, or any other girl for that matter. She didn't want to be his excuse.

She wanted him to live a normal life.

Even if she couldn't.

"Okay, I'll let you go this time, but next time you won't be so lucky," She started to walk away and winked at him. "Bye Tutor Girl," she called out her eyes never leaving Luke's.

"See ya Brooke," Haley replied before hoisting herself up into the truck.

Luke got in and put his keys in the ignition before Haley grabbed his arm.

"You should go tonight Luke," she told him looking him straight in the eyes to emphasize how serious she was.

"Hales, you can't seriously be telling me to go spend time with Brooke Davis." Haley nodded her head yes.

"But aren't you the one always telling me how they are going to rot away the few brain cells I have left?" He asked her smiling.

She frowned.

"I don't want to go Hales, I'm positive. I want to spend the night with you." He replied taking one of her hands in his.

"I'll be fine by myself Lucas. I'm a big girl. Besides, we've been doing this thing for a few months now and I think we both need to get back to our normal lives," she told him surprising him. Haley never talked about their arrangement out loud. It was only real at night, in the dark, never in the light.

"Maybe you'll be fine. But I won't. I want to spend tonight with you, just like we have been. It wouldn't feel right coming home and not having you there." He told her sincerely.

"But you'll have Brooke there, and who's to say you'd even come home?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

"Stop forcing it Hales. I'm not going," Luke replied.

"But Luke," she whined before being cut off.

"No, I'm not going tonight. Maybe some other time. Let's not talk about this right now okay? I'll drop you off at home, and then I'll see you tonight. Same time as always, alright?" He asked her squeezing her hand once more before letting go and starting up his truck.

Haley nodded her head. She silently was glad that he was going to be there just like always. She needed him to be there..

And in a way, he needed her to be there, he needed to know everything was okay.

---


	4. Ch 4 Beautiful DaySummerland Theme

Ch. 4-Beautiful Day (Summerland Theme Song)

"Hay!" Nathan called out when he spotted her walking down the street alone. "Where are you going?"

"Just out for a walk," she smiled at him in his car before continuing down the road.

"Wanna do something?" He called out parking his car and stepping out to be beside her.

"Like what?" She asked him stopping to look up into his eyes. He really did have nice eyes.

"We can go back to my apartment and talk or play the xbox, whatever," he smiled at her hoping she'd agree.

"I don't know Nathan, maybe some other time," she told him. She really wanted to do something with him, but maybe they were getting too close too fast, she didn't know anymore.

She didn't know anything anymore.

"C'mon Hay. We never do anything really fun. I mean I love spending time with you, but how about we spend some time without Billy Shakespeare today," he tried to joke.

"Would you maybe just want to go for a walk instead.. it's pretty nice out today," she smiled up at him hoping he'd say yes. If they were going to do something, she didn't want to be locked indoors on her Saturday.

"That'd be great," he told her locking his car and joining her stride. "So where are we off to, any place special?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," she flirted and then smiled. "C'mon.

---

"How's Haley these days?" Karen asked Lucas as they sat at the Cafe eating lunch.

"She's okay," he told her smiling up at her and then looking around the noisy Cafe.

"She's been around here almost everyday. I've been trying to give her a little time off, but she keeps wanting to work even more," Karen commented looking her son straight in the eyes. "You're sure everything's still okay?"

"Positive," he smiled and returned to his lunch.

Maybe everything wasn't okay right now, but it would be. He knew it would be.

It _had_ to be.

---

"Are we almost there yet?" Nathan whined like a 2 year old. "My feet are getting tired."

"You're a baby," she replied teasingly. "You can go to basketball practice for how many hours a day and hit your little homeruns and you can't even.."

"Wait," Nathan interrupted her laughing. "Did you just say homeruns?"

"Yeah..."

"I play basketball Haley," he smiled at her.

"I know that. Didn't I already say that?" She replied dumbfounded.

"Yeah, whatever," he laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "How much farther?"

"Here," she smiled up at him before heading for the swings.

---

"Lukey!" Brooke squealed into her cell phone as soon as he answered. "Any big plans for tonight?"

"What time?" He asked actually interested for once. Brooke was shocked.

"How 'bout 6?" She replied smiling.

"That'd be great. I'll pick you up at 6," he hung up. 'What did I just agree to?'

"This is your special place?" Nathan asked looking around. The girl really was like no other girl he had ever encountered, and Nathan Scott had encountered many girls in his young life.

"Sort of," she told him blushing now. Maybe it was a stupid idea to share this with him. Even Lucas didn't know about it. She didn't know why she brought him here, just gut instinct that she wanted something special between them..

And so did he.

"I come here when I want to think, or just get away from it," She replied looking up at him as she started to slowly sway in the swings.

"Get away from what?" He asked her.

"Everything," she replied wistfully looking off into the distance.

She wouldn't cry.

She _never_ cried.

"It's nice here, peaceful," he told her smiling. Not a soul around.

"That's why it's so special," she smiled as she looked around the old abandoned park in the middle of nowhere, trees on every side. She had never seen another person there as long as she'd been going and she'd been there at least once a week for probably 10 years now.

"Race you to the slide. Last one there's a rotten egg," Nathan yelled out already in a dead sprint.

"Not fair!" Haley called out as she raced after him.

This was going to be a good day, she could feel it.

---

"Hey there," Brooke called out sliding into the truck.

"Hi Brooke," Lucas answered putting the truck into drive. "Where to tonight?"

"Hmm, I was thinking we could go to this cute little place across town. I've only been there once or twice, but I here the cook is amazing," she glanced over at him and flashed her dimples, "And her son is even better."

He smiled back.

"Karen's Cafe, ever heard of it?"

"I think I know where it is," he grinned. Maybe Brooke was okay after all.

"You sure gained your energy back fast," Haley laughed as Nathan pushed her higher in the swing.

"I love this place," he replied smiling. Who would have ever thought that Nathan was having, probably the most fun in at least a few years, at a park.. an old abandoned park.

"Me too," she replied dreamily. She noticed the stars were starting to come out as the sky darkened.

She jumped off the swing surprising Nathan.

She landed on her feet. But not for long. Nathan ran around from the other side of the swing, tackling her.

Haley laughed. It was just one of the many genuine laughs she had that day.

"What was that for?" She asked him hitting him on the arm. "I actually landed on my feet!"

"It's more fun like this don't you think?" He teased as he hovered over her. He leaned down.. ready..

"I guess," she replied. "Maybe.."

He put his finger on her lips, silencing her.

And then ever so gently he brushed his lips against hers.

He opened his eyes to look at her response, to make sure it was okay, but her eyes were shut tight. He took it as a sign that she liked it, and this time he deepened the kiss.

They stayed there in the grass, surrounded by a blanket of stars for quite awhile.. enjoying the night.. and the company..

---

"Thanks for a great night Lucas," Brooke smiled genuinely climbing out of the truck. "Your mom's really sweet. I liked her a lot."

"I think she liked you too," he smiled. The only girl he'd ever introduced to his mom was Haley, when he was like 2. But for some reason, Brooke was different..

Brooke was special.

"Maybe we can do it another time," Lucas smiled at her.

"I'd like that. Goodnight Lucas." She flashed her dimples at him once more, but she wasn't even flirting. She was just being genuine.

"Goodnight Brooke. Thanks for a great evening."

She nodded and headed into her house, turning around once to smile at him.

He waited and made sure that she got in alright, and then headed home.

Time for Haley.

---

"What time is it?" Haley asked sleepily.

"It's pretty late," Nathan replied, his arms still firmly around her as she rested her head on his chest. "We should probably start back. We can go back to my car and then I can give you a ride back to my place, or home if you have to."

Home. A place she never wanted to go back to.

_'Oh my gosh,'_ Haley thought, _'Lucas.'_

She sprang upright suddenly.

"What's wrong Hay?" He questioned her searching her eyes for an answer. They never held any.

"I need to go. I need to get home." She told him standing up now.

"Okay, We'll head back to my car, and then I'll drive you there. We should be back in like 20 minutes tops. Alright?"

She nodded mutely and started to walk briskly.

"Hay wait up! How 'bout a piggy back ride?" He smiled at her.

She laughed and smiled back. She hadn't had one of those since she was 5, at the fair, with her dad..

She shook the thoughts from her head.

Sometimes happy thoughts can be just as depressing as sad ones.

"Alright," she smiled. Nathan acted like he was going to jump on her back as her eyes light up in horror.

"Just kidding, Hay. Hop on," he laughed and hoisted her up.

She laughed with delight.

Tonight was okay after all.

---


	5. Ch 5 Paper Heart

Ch. 5-My Paper Heart

Lucas's alarm sounded at 10:30. 'That's weird,' he thought. 'Why didn't I wake up when Haley came in?'

He looked around the room.

He didn't wake up, because Haley was never there.

Lucas began to panic. "Mom!" He called out into the hallway, before remembering that she was at Andy's again tonight. She'd been spending most of her nights there. Luke didn't know what to do, where to go. He was frantic.

He began to search for the piece of paper with Andy's phone number on it. Why couldn't he remember the number? Where was that freaking paper!

His mom would know what to do. She always knew what to do.

She had to know what to do.. Right?

Just then he heard the door creak open.

"Hales, oh my gosh," Lucas croaked out, his voice raw with fear.

"Luke, I'm sorry I'm late.. I just.."

"It's okay Hales. I'm just glad you're here. I thought you weren't coming and I was so scared... I didn't know what to do.." He broke off choking down a sob. "I wouldn't know what to do if anything ever happened to you Hales.. I.."

"Hey, it's okay," she replied calmly crossing over his rug to stand next to him. "I'm here now. I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't think you'd notice. You're usually asleep when I get in and.."

"I set an alarm." He stated.

"What?" Haley asked bewildered. "You know Luke they have doctors for this sort of thing," she tried to joke. But he didn't want to joke, not now.

"I have an alarm set for 10:30," He replied a little calmer as she wiped the few tears from his eyes. He cried, but she never would. "You're always here by then, and I hit a button so that you don't ever hear it go off, but just in case you don't make it. I have it set."

"Luke.. I'm sorry I worried you."

"I know, I just.." he stopped mid sentence and enveloped her in a hug. "You're okay?" He asked his best friend. He was suddenly transformed into the 5-year-old boy worried about his best friend because she fell off the monkey bars and couldn't stop crying for an hour, no matter what Karen did to try to calm her.

"I'm great," she smiled up at him releasing the hug. "How 'bout a movie night and I'll tell you all 'bout it, and you can tell me all 'bout your night. I'm not tired yet."

"Sounds great Hales," he replied smiling.

She was here.

She was okay.

---

They made it through the weekend, with Lucas hovering over Haley like she would break at any possible second. She had scared him, he didn't know what he'd do without his best friend. But Monday, when he saw her and Nathan flirting in the hallway, he knew she was okay.

She was safe with Nathan.

She was happy with him, and that's all that mattered to Lucas.

"Okay so I guess we're done here today," Haley smiled up at him in the tutoring center starting to collect her books.

"Wait," Nathan grabbed her arm. Something had been bugging him for quite awhile. Maybe they weren't close enough, maybe she wouldn't tell him, but he had to try. "What are you hiding from me?" Nathan asked her breaking her out of her reverie.

"What?" She asked him trying to appear confused. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"Then what's new with you Hales? What aren't you sharing with me about your life?" He tried again. "What happened to you that you barely ever smile at me anymore. I thought that we were starting to get closer.."

"We are, Nathan," she tried to reassure him. Was she that easy to read? Or was he just able to because of his attraction towards her, and her attraction towards him.

She took his large hand into her small one and tried to reassure him that she liked him, maybe even loved him. She needed him to know that.

"Then why aren't you sharing your life with me? I'm sorry that whatever it is you don't feel like you can trust me with it," he told her standing up. "I'm sorry that you feel like you need to lie to me. But I needed to confront you about it. I need you to know that if you ever want to tell me, I'll listen. I'll be here. I want to be here, with you." he told her looking into her eyes as she stood up next to him.

"Thank you Nathan. But I'm fine. Everything's fine," she tried to reassure him, and herself.

He nodded at her. He had tried. Maybe she wasn't ready to share it now, but he'd be here, no matter how long it took.

He hugged her hoping she wouldn't flinch this time.

She tried her hardest not to.

He noticed that she didn't, and that's when he smiled.

---

"Hey Hales," Luke smiled as she approached him.

"Don't 'Hey Hales' me," she replied fire in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely. "Are you okay?"

"Did you tell Nathan about our.. about me?" She asked him her voice now an angry whisper as students continued to hurry past them in all directions on their way to class.

"Of course not Haley. I wouldn't do that to you. You know that," he told her rubbing her back lightly. "I haven't told anyone Hales, I swear."

"Okay," she replied and then started to walk away as the bell rang. She never actually thought that he would tell, but how else did Nathan know something was up?

"Haley wait!" He called out.

"I gotta go, I'll, I will talk to you later. Thanks Luke, for not telling." She slightly smiled and walked away fast.

He nodded. He hadn't told Nathan. But she should.

---

The next day Nathan stopped Haley at her locker.

"How 'bout we do something Friday?" Nathan asked suddenly.

"What? Nathan, I've gotta get to class," she replied smiling up at him. How did his attitude just suddenly change like this? Wasn't he mad at her yesterday when she wouldn't tell him?

It's not like Haley was complaining.. but it sure was a fast change from angry to nice.

"I know Hay, but c'mon. Wanna go out with me Friday?"

Her head snapped up. Had Nathan Scott just asked her on a date.. just like that.. out of the blue?

"That was subtle," she replied solemnly.

"Sorry, it just came out. I've been wanting to ask you ever since that night at the park, and I didn't know how to and I just really wanted to and.." he trailed off.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Okay," he smiled back at her. "Do you want to meet at my house or..?"

"I don't know where you live," she replied. She was probably the only girl in Tree Hill who didn't know where Nathan's house was. He kind of liked it.

Nathan smirked, "Well you see you just go straight past my rippling abs, and then turn left and circle around my bulging biceps and.."

Haley laughed and then interrupted, "You don't have to be so cocky all the time," she told him smiling.

"You don't have to lie to me all the time," he said suddenly serious.

Her head snapped up and she looked him straight in the eyes. She'd never seen him quite so serious before. "Nathan.." she trailed off.

"No, look, I'm sorry. That was probably out of line. I'll just pick you up at 7 okay?" he glanced at her suddenly nervous. She looked so vulnerable.

And then the walls came back up.

If she was a normal girl 7 would be great.. 7 would be heaven.. but it wasn't.

"Is 8 okay instead?" She asked him.

He smiled. She had agreed. "Sure, yes, of course. I'll see you then."

"Alright, see you then." she told him starting to stand up. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, blushed, and then headed down the hallway with a slight wave.

Haley James had her first date Friday.

Haley James had her first date, with Nathan Scott.

She smiled. Maybe everything would be okay after all.

---


	6. Ch 6 Best Day of My Life

Ch. 6. Best Day Of My Life

Friday..

"You look nice tonight," Nathan said when Haley answered the door and hurried out into the warm night shutting the door quickly behind her.

"Scared your dad might run me off?" Nathan teased when he saw her hurry off the porch and into the car.

"Something like that," she smiled at him. She didn't want to talk about her dad tonight, she didn't want to think about him.. about that.. She just wanted to have fun. "So where are we off to?"

"Somewhere fun," he replied smiling. If she could keep the park a secret til they got there, he'd do the same to her.

"Fair enough," she replied settling into her seat and putting on her seat belt.

"Ready?" He smiled.

She nodded and watched in the mirror as her house got smaller in the distance til it finally disappeared. She wished it could do that forever.

--

"No curfew tonight Scott?" Brooke asked shooting the pool ball.

He smiled back at her and smirked. Yes, both Scott boys have the smirk down flat.

"Not tonight Brooke."

"Hmm, sounds kinky," she winked.

"Just hit the ball Brooke," he smiled back.

"Now you're reading my mind," she flashed her dimples.

It was going to be a long night.

--

"Are you warm enough?" He glanced over at her.

"Perfect," she smiled back and relaxed against the seat, listening to the radio as 'I Want You To Want Me', started to play. She began to sing along.

Nathan had never heard her sing before, and he had to admit, he'd never heard anyone with that good of a voice.

She caught him smiling at her and stopped, blushing. She didn't even realize she had begun to sing until he was staring at her.

"You're pretty amazing," he told her.

"So are you."

--

"So how's that son of yours?" Andy asked as he set a cappichino in front of Karen and settled onto the sofa to watch the movie with her.

"He's great. Got a new girlfriend I think," she told him smiling. She was glad that he showed an interest in her son. It wouldn't work between him if he didn't.

"Brooke?" He asked with a slight question in his voice.

"How'd you know that?" She asked him smiling even bigger.

"Hey now, I may be old, but I'm not out of it," he smiled and put his arm around her. She was perfect.

He was perfect.

The night.. would be perfect.

--

"Here we are," Nathan told her after an hour of driving in the car. It barely seemed like 10 minutes to them.

"Oh Nathan," she said looking around at all the sights. "How did you find this?"

"My parents used to bring me here when I was really little," he told her. "I figured you shared a special place with me, so I should return the favor."

"It's gorgeous," she told him as they got out of the car and began to walk towards the gate to the carnival a few towns over.

It was an enormous carnival that ran all year long with different rides for the different seasons. All around Haley there were rides, games, and places to eat.

"Let's go," he told her holding her hand gently and heading towards the gate to enter. "The night's still young."

--

"So now where to Broody?" Brooke smiled at him, running her hands down his arm.

"Wanna go for a walk down by the beach?" He asked her waiting for her answer.

"You're weird," She smiled up at him.

He gave her a puzzled look. Was that supposed to be a compliment?

"I mean different," he looked at her again. "Okay let me try this again. You're not like any other guy I've ever met. I kind of like it." She linked her arm with his. "Let's go."

--

Haley reached into her purse to grab out some money to get into the carnival.

"I've got it," Nathan smiled at her and closed her money into her hand. "I invited you."

She smiled back. "I can.."

"Not tonight," he smiled back and handed his money over. Then he grabbed her hand again and started walking in farther. "Where do you wanna go first?"

"What's your favorite?" She asked him smiling.

"Definitely this.." He motioned to the haunted house.

"Then that's where we'll start," She smiled at him and started going in first. It really was kind of scary, with all the darkness surrounding them, and people jumping out at every twist and turn. At least they weren't allowed to touch you in here. Haley didn't know what she'd do if someone lunged at her.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed her from behind, and she screamed.

A blood curdling scream.

"Shh, it's just me Hay," he told her slightly laughing. "I was just kidding around."

She looked at him with fear in her eyes.

"Okay, not so funny," he told her as they exited the house. "I'm sorry I scared you."

She could only nod.

"Come here," he motioned for her to come closer but she shook her head 'no.' "Hay, you're shaking."

"I'm okay," she smiled up at him.

"I know," he said sympathetically. She hated when anyone was sympathetic towards her.. that's why she kept almost everything inside, not letting anyone in.

But Nathan broke through the walls as he wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and tried to calm her breathing. He didn't mean to scare her this bad.

Why was she so scared?

--

"This is nice Luke," Brooke told him genuinely. They were holding hands and she had her shoes in her other hand, allowing her feet to sink into the sand.

"Kinda peaceful out here at this time, isn't it?" He looked over at her and smiled.

"Luke! Look! A shooting star," Brooke gasped in awe. "This view is amazing," she smiled up at the sky and watched the star.

"I agree," Luke smiled as he continued to stare at Brooke.

--

"Sorry," Haley mumbled into his chest and then pulled away.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he told her still holding onto her ams lightly. "You okay?"

"Perfect," She smiled up at him. "C'mon, we've barely started exploring this place."

She lead him off in search of the ferris wheel. "This.. is my favorite," she told him smiling as she climbed into the green car with him right behind her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she rested her head on his chest.

"Thank you Nathan," She whispered slightly.

"For what Hay?"

"Tonight," she smiled up at him and then looked down at all the activities below them. "Everything."

He squeezed her shoulder. "You never have to thank me."

She smiled. Tonight she was normal. Tonight, for the first time in a long time, she felt alive.

--

"Mmm, tonight was wonderful Lucas," Brooke murmured as they laid on the beach, her encased in Luke's strong arms.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he told her. "No alcohol or sex involved."

"Yeah," she laughed bitterly. "I guess I just always wanted to forget it, you know?"

He nodded. Although their problems were completely different, they were still problems. And they both knew what it felt like to want to escape them, to want to get away..

The need to be understood, if only for awhile.

"It's gonna be okay, Brooke," he rubbed her arms as a tear rolled down her cheek. No one had ever told her that. No one had ever cared.

Before now.

--

Haley and Nathan's night was coming to an end. They had ridden almost every ride possible and Nathan had even won Haley a stuffed bear almost as big as her at the dart throwing contest.

They had cotton candy, and corn dogs, everything they could have wanted was in their reach, for one night.

"Do you want to call your parents and tell them we're on our way home?" Nathan asked as they walked out to his car. It was well past midnight.

"They aren't home," she told him as he opened the door for her and she slid inside.

"So I'm taking you home to an empty house?" He asked her as he climbed in and started up his car. "I don't think I'm comfortable with that."

"Why not?" she asked him. "I'm a big girl Nate. I can handle myself."

"Wanna spend the night at my place instead?" He asked her glancing over for her reaction. Her eyes grew wide.

"No Hay, not like that," he laughed. "Just sleep."

She nodded. "Okay," she agreed. "Just sleep."

"Um, I should probably call and tell them what's going on." She reached into her purse and got out her cell phone. But she didn't call her parents.

"Hello," Luke answered.

"Hi mom," Haley said into the phone as Lucas laughed. "I'm not coming home tonight."

"Is everything okay?" Lucas sat upright on the beach startling Brooke.

"Everything's great. I'm gonna spend the night at Nathan's. I'll be home later."

He smiled. "Alright. Goodnight."

"Night." She clicked off her phone.

Nathan was surprised that her parents were okay with this. He didn't understand, but right now he didn't want to analyze it any further. All he wanted was to be with Haley tonight.

--


	7. Ch 7 Save Tonight

Ch. 7-Save Tonight

"Here we are," Nathan said as he unlocked his door and walked inside. "It's nothing special, but.."

"It's nice here," Haley told him sinerely looking around. He had pictures of his friends and of some people she didn't recognize on the walls. It was homey. She loved it.

Nathan watched as she walked around looking amazed.

"What's it like?.. Living all by yourself?.. With no one to answer to?" She asked turning around to face him.

"Lonely," he replied with a slight smile.

She nodded. "I'm sure it has it's benefits though," she replied wistfully thinking of her own living situation. He nodded.

"Who are they?" she asked examining a picture of a family.

"That's my aunt and uncle and their 5 kids," He laughed. "I love their house. And you've probably never met a nicer family in the entire world. Kinda ironic isn't it?" He asked her, relating them to his own family.

"She looks like your mom."

"Yep, my mom's sister. The only sane one in the entire family probably."

"You seem to really love them," she commented as she watched him staring at the photo.

He nodded. "They live 3 hours away. When I thought about getting emancipated, I wished and wished that I could be part of their perfect family, you know? And she invited me in, more than once, but it just wouldn't feel right, imposing like that."

"Maybe we'll go visit them sometime," he smiled down at her.

"I'd like that. I'd like to meet them," she replied.

He nodded and put his arm around her. "Come on, let's go get you some pajamas."

--

"Thank you, for everything tonight Lucas," Brooke told him as he opened the door to the truck for her and began to walk her up to her door. "It was perfect."

"Thanks for coming with me Brooke. I had fun," he smiled down at her.

"Well goodnight," she said and then smiled back at him once more. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Goodnight Brooke."

--

"They're big, but.." he smiled shyly.

"They're perfect," she smiled back taking the t-shirt and sweatpants from him. "Thank you." She said as she looked around for the bathroom.

"Oh, this way," he showed her. "Feel free to use whatever."

"Thanks Nathan."

Haley changed into the clothes and then looked into the mirror. Her makeup had worn off. It's a good thing she put some in her purse just in case.

It wouldn't of mattered if she was at Luke's. But she wasn't, not tonight. Tonight she was with Nathan. Her first date.

And she couldn't have been happier.

--

'No Haley tonight,' Luke thought settling into bed. He hadn't had a complete night's sleep in so many days, he couldn't even remember how long it was anymore. All the worrying and sleepless nights were starting to weigh on him.

He'd helped her as much as he could. He couldn't convince her though.. If only he could convince her.. but he couldn't..

And now she had Nathan.

She needed Nathan.

--

Haley walked out of the bathroom and back into the bed room where Nathan was standing already changed. He had gotten an extra pillow out of the closet for her and a soft blanket.

"I'll just sleep on the sofa tonight," he told her heading out the door.

"Don't be silly," she smiled at him. "It's just sleeping, right? We can share the bed." She gestured towards the queen sized bed.

"You sure?" He asked her once more, not wanting to force her into even that if she felt the least bit uncomfortable.

"Positive," she smiled at him and grabbed the pillow. "Which side do you want?"

"I usually sleep on the left, but it doesn't matter." he responded quietly.

"Perfect match. I sleep on the right." She smiled at him and climbed into bed under the warm blanket. She was so tired.

"Goodnight Nathan."

"G'night Haley," he responded with a yawn, slipping into his spot on the bed.

"Nathan?"

"Yeah Hay,"

"Thank you... for letting me stay here.."

He smiled. "I thought I already told you, you don't have to thank me for anything."

She smiled. It was nice, feeling this comfortable. She hadn't felt like this in a long time.

She missed it.

--

Brooke wandered into her empty home and looked around. Not a soul in sight like usual.

She walked up the winding staircase into her perfect, designer bedroom and closed the door. She climbed into bed, thinking only about Lucas and the fun they had that night. He really was different than any other guy she'd ever been with.

And for the first night, in many, she didn't cry one tear.

--

Nathan laid awake for awhile, just watching Haley sleep. She was so angelic in his eyes. He listened to her light breathing and finally drifted off to sleep himself, but not for long.

Around 3 in the morning, like clockwork, Haley awoke with a wretched scream. She sprang upright in bed, not knowing where she was.

Nathan jumped up with her and tried to put her into his strong arms to calm her down, but she couldn't understand. She thought he was going to hurt her and jumped out of the bed, still frantic.

"Hay, it's just me. It's Nathan. Come here Haley. It's okay. I swear I won't hurt you," he tried to tell her gently, fear evident in his eyes as well.

She slowly sat back down on the bed. "I'm sorry," her voice raw, shaking with fear.

"It's okay Hay," he touched her gently on the shoulder but she stayed facing the wall. "Do you wanna talk about it?" he tried again.

She shook her head 'no.' She couldn't believe she'd had a nightmare here, in Nathan Scott's home, and he'd heard her. He probably thought she was a baby.

"Look at me Hay."

But she didn't budge. All that she could see was the nightmare, replaying over and over in her head.

"Haley, come on, it's just me. There's nothing to be embarrased about, just turn around babe," he reassured her rubbing her arm gently.

She slowly broke out of her reverie and climbed back into the bed right beside him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'm not going to hurt you Hay, I promise," his heart was breaking for the girl in front of him as he slowly wrapped her in his strong arms, trying his hardest not to scare her again. But this time she buried her head in his chest, for the second time that night. "It's okay. I'm here." he tried to reassure her. "I'm not going anywhere." He began to gently rock her back and forth. "Try to get back to sleep Hales. It's only 3." But she couldn't even nod in response.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night. Haley finally fell back asleep after awhile, but Nathan stayed up all night worrying.

He knew she was keeping something from him, he had known that for quite awhile now.

Why couldn't he figure it out?

--


	8. Ch 8 Breakfast at Tiffanys

Ch. 8- Breakfast at Tiffany's

Haley slowly began to stir in his arms as the sunlight shone through his windows.

"Good morning Hay," Nathan said softly kissing the top of her head.

"Good morning," she replied sleepily. She slowly sat up in bed as he released her.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked. She looked into his eyes and saw all the other questions that he wanted to ask. She hoped he wouldn't.

"Great," she replied, smile firmly attached on her face, just like always.

He nodded. "Come on, I'll make us breakfast."

She stretched and got out of bed to follow him and then stopped in her tracks. Did Nathan Scott just say he'd make breakfast?

This, she had to see.

--

"Good morning Brooke," Lucas said as she answered the door.

"What are you doing here Broody?"

"Well, I figured I was going to eat breakfast this morning, and chances are you were too, so why not do it together?" he smiled at her entering her house with all the food he brought.

"Compliments of Karens Cafe?" She questioned him.

"Compliments of Lucas Scott," he smiled back.

"You made all this?" she asked in awe as he set down the pancakes, eggs, bacon, coffee, and orange juice on the island in the kitchen.

"Yep. Where's your silverware Cheery?"

She smiled at him. Definitely not like any other guy.

--

"So, how is it?" he asked her as Haley ate the waffle. Nathan had put it in the toaster all by himself, after he removed it from the freezer.

"Wonderful," she smiled at him from across the table.

"I figured you'd like it," he winked as she laughed.

"Wanna talk about it?" he asked her quietly, almost hoping she wouldn't hear him. He didn't want to ruin the mood, but he really wanted her to feel comfortable enough to share this with him.

"You sure know how to ruin a mood Scott," she smiled back at him obviously not upset at all. "Maybe later."

He nodded. He could handle later.

He could handle forever, if she gave it to him.

--

"This is actually really good," Brooke smiled at him.

"You sound surprised."

"Yeah well, isn't it supposed to be like a girl's thing to do the cooking. I can barely make macaroni and cheese." She told him with a slight blush in her cheeks.

He shrugged his shoulders. "All different kinds of people cook. There's no specific type."

"And I bet it helps that your mom is like the best cook in town."

"Well, that's always a bonus," he smiled back at her.

--

"Thanks for breakfast Nathan. It was great. I can do the dishes if you want. It seems like you have quite a few here," she laughed as she looked at all the empty pizza boxes and stacks of dirty dishes.

"No, seriously Hay, you don't have to do that," he told her as she started to clear the sink and get out soap and a dish rag.

"I know. But I want to. You said I don't have to say thank you, but you never said I couldn't show my thanks," she smiled up at him as the sink gathered with soap bubbles.

"Oh, I was assuming you'd show your thanks a different way," he teased her as he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist.

He sneaked a quick kiss as she reached into the soapy water and got a handful of bubbles. As soon as he stopped the kiss, she smeared all the bubbles in his face laughing as he screamed.

"It's so on!" He yelled grabbing more out of the sink and throwing them at her.

"Nathan! No!" She screached, running around the kitchen dodging him.

"Come here!" He laughed out loud. He hadn't had this much fun in his new home yet.

--

"Thanks Luke, that was pretty fun."

"I agree. Now what are you doing today Cheery?"

"I actually have no plans for my Saturday," she smiled back at him suggestively.

"I was hoping you'd say that." He laughed and grabbed her hand leading her off the stool. "Come on."

--

"Okay, Nathan. Now I actually have to do the dishes," she smiled at him, his hair a mess, bubbles everywhere.

"You don't have to," he told her. "I could think of a million other fun things for us to do," he raised his eyebrows at her.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing we have all day then," she smiled back and then started to do the dishes. She never noticed Nathan eyeing her arms, wondering what was now showing after their soap fight washed off her makeup.

But he'd already ruined the mood once, that was enough for one day.

And besides, wasn't Haley always telling some stupid story about how clumsy she was?

--

"I can't believe I am sitting through one of thee world's biggest chick flicks on a Saturday," Lucas whined.

"Oh you poor thing. It's a good movie Luke. C'mon, You've never even seen it." She threw some popcorn at him and hit him straight in the eye.

"Hey!"

"Oh, I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to hit you in the eye," she really did feel bad the way he was holding his eye now, like it really hurt.

Lucas groaned as Brooke leaned over to inspect his eye.

"Open it," she demanded.

He opened it and looked her straight in the eyes. And then he leaned in and kissed her, surprising them both.

"That was nice," she said, her eyes still closed.

"How 'bout we save Julia Roberts for another day?" He smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her again.

--

Haley finished the dishes.

"I, uh, I should probably change, and head home," she told him shyly as she headed for the bedroom. She came back out and he was still standing there, hands in his pockets.

"Hay, you don't have to go yet." He looked straight into her eyes, willing her to stay.

She put her arms around his waist, and this time, she leaned in and kissed him.

"I had a great time Nathan. But now I have to get back."

"To what?" He asked her.

"The real word," she smiled sadly.

"I guess I'll drive you there, huh?" He tried to joke.

She nodded.

It was too perfect to continue any longer anyways.

--


	9. Ch 9 Hey Jealousy

**I liked Rivluvsoth's reguest for me to update at 3 a.m. ) Sorry it's not 3 (  
Hope you like the update anyway.**

Ch. 9-Hey Jealousy

_Hey do you think it'd be alright, if I could just crash here tonight? You can see I'm in no shape for driving, and anyway I got no place to go.._

She didn't deserve him. She didn't deserve to be with someone as special, handsome, and kind as Nathan Scott.

She knew she didn't.

She walked briskly through the cold, dark night. Her parents were usually gone on the weekends, but for some reason this weekend her dad had stayed home. She didn't understand why.

She never understood why..

All that she knew, was that she was glad to have a best friend, but what would happen if he wasn't there one time?

She knew he'd be there. He was always there. But a part of her was scared that maybe tonight he wouldn't be. She knew she shouldn't worry, she laughed bitterly. He always told her she worried too much..

But she did anyways.

Last night was great, and yet she didn't know Nathan well enough to depend on him right now, no matter how much he wanted her to. She wanted her best friend. She wanted reminders of what her life was like before..

She wanted her childhood back.

But all she really wanted, really needed..

Was her innocence.

---

"C'mon Brooke, I have to go," Luke told her as she whined.

"Why can't you stay with me," she pouted sticking out her lower lip. "Don't your mom and that Andy character have some sort of thing going on? She won't even notice if it's just one night."

"Yes she will Brooke. I'm sorry, but I can't. Maybe another time, okay?" He kissed her on the lips and ruffled her hair. "Please don't sulk. Don't you remember, I'm supposed to be the Broody one."

She groaned. "You're so cheesy. Why do I even put up with you?" She turned her back on him.

"Because you love me," he whispered in her ear.

"Hardly."

"Come on Brooke, please. I have to go. Please don't be mad at me." He was late, he was very late, and he knew he was pushing it, but he didn't want her mad at him.

"Fine." She turned around and kissed him. "Tell Karen I said 'hi'."

"I will, thanks Cheery. I love you."

Brooke sat there shocked. He was the only guy to have ever told her that. In fact, she couldn't even remember her father ever saying it.

He continued to hold her hand, waiting for some sort of reaction, any reaction.

"I love you too."

He smiled. "Goodnight."

And then he was gone.

---

Haley hurried even faster to Luke's house. It had started to lightly rain and she was already shivering. It was so cold, she was so cold.

She forced the coldness out of her mind and made her legs go even faster. She was early, and she wasn't sure what she'd find when she got there.

Luke had actually started to spend a lot of time with Brooke lately, but he was always there before Haley arrived, by himself. They still spent every night together, much to Brooke's dismay. Brooke didn't know about their arrangement, all that she knew was that she didn't get night times with Lucas that often.

Haley jumped as the bush beside her started to move.

'Oh God, please just get me there safe,' she prayed before realizing it was only a stray cat. She stopped to pet it.

It was all alone in the world.

Just like her.

'Well, at least I have Lucas, and Karen,' she thought as she started to jog the rest of the way.

'And Nathan.'

'Wait, where did that thought come from?' She stopped in her tracks and then kept moving. She did have Nathan. She just needed to learn to let him in more. She needed to learn that not everyone would hurt her.

She finally reached the house and put her key into the lock, not getting it open fast enough.

"Luke?" She called out before stepping into the room a little farther. No one answered.

'No, this can't be happening,' she thought. Not tonight, she needed him tonight. 'Where was he?' He was always here, never late. He was her dependable Luke. The guy she could count on to be there since.. forever. The only constant..

She turned on the light.

He really wasn't there.

'Now what?' she thought. A single tear escaping her eyes. She never let more than one fall. In fact, she couldn't remember the last time she let one. But if she let more than one fall, she was afraid she'd never stop.

'Maybe Nathan.' she thought. But she couldn't go to Nathan, not looking like this. 'What if he didn't understand?' She didn't want to ruin their special relationship that was still so very fragile.

Luke quickly parked the truck and ran into the house, the fastest he'd ever run.

"Hales!!" he called out running down the hallway into his room. He saw her standing there with her hand on the door, looking as if she was ready to leave. Her hair was a mess, and her clothes were slightly damp.

She looked like a wreck, with all of her makeup running down her face, and a single tear drop falling from her cheek.

"Oh Hales," he called out, his heart breaking for the girl in front of him. She looked so vulnerable, never throughout this whole thing had she looked even remotely vulnerable, but now..

He shook the thoughts from his head as he slowly crossed the room to her, trying not to scare her more than she already was. Fear was evident in her eyes already. He was the only one that knew how to handle her when she was like this.

"It's just me Hales," he told her noticing the small tear in the shoulder of her shirt and lightly brushing his hand against it.

Just like that her walls were back up.

"Hi," she told him trying to smile. "I cut it when I found a stray cat earlier and went into the bush to pet it," she told him faking another smile.

He shook his head 'no' at her. He didn't know why she felt the need to lie to him still. Maybe it was easier for her to pretend that none of it was happening, that everything was okay.

He almost wished she would have broken down right then, and cried. She hadn't cried yet and it scared him. Because he knew that when she did, it would be for the whole time, and it would be the hardest thing that she probably would ever have to go through.

He wished she'd break down already and admit what was happening. If she could only do that, he could help her fight it, he could actually help her, they would get through it and then she'd..

"Luke?" She called out again timidly, seeing his glassed over eyes.

He wrapped her into a gentle hug rubbing her back as she rested her tired head on his chest breathing heavily. She wanted to cry so bad, but she couldn't.

He didnt expect her to say anything. She never did..

But tonight, she was so scared when he wasn't there..

"It was worse than usual," she whispered so lightly he was almost certain it was his imagination. But he knew it wasn't. He'd never imagine anything this bad for his best friend.

"Oh, Hales," he said kissing the top of her head. "Sweetie.."

He let a few tears escape his eyes as blue orbs met brown ones again and she tried to smile. He lightly ran his hands through her hair and brushed away the one stray tear that had fallen from her eyes. She put her hands gently under his eyes and wiped the tears that he had cried for her. She didn't mean to be such a burden.

She closed her eyes, forcing the pent up tears back.

They'd get through this.

Together.

---

Nathan was bored, he was beyond bored and he didn't know what to do about it. He loved Haley for helping him become a better person, but now he never had anything fun to do when she wasn't with him.

He tried calling her cell, but got no answer.

5 times.

He hoped she didn't have caller ID and see how desperate he was. But anymore, he really didn't care. Things between them were moving along at a snail's pace, at least that's how it felt when he tried to get her to open up to him and she continually refused.

He really wished he knew how to speed them up to at least the pace of a turtle.

He sighed and got ready for bed. Time for another early night.

---

_And you can trust me not to think, and not to sleep around. If you don't expect too much from me, you might not be let down.. Cuz all I really want is to be with you.. feeling like I matter too.._

Lucas started to stir and then felt something in his arms. There was Haley.

He smiled. She had actually stayed. Usually she was gone, before he woke up. He was hoping she would stay tonight. Especially after how emotional last night had become.

He kept his arms around her and laid his head back down on the pillow and just listened to her even breathing. She had slept through the whole night for once without any nightmares.

It was amazing. She usually had at least one, if not more, waking them both up in the process.

But Lucas didn't mind. She was his best friend, and if the tables were ever turned, he knew she'd be there for him.

He stirred when he heard a slight rap at the door. 'Who would be here at this hour of the morning?' He thought glancing over and seeing it was already 10. They had slept later than he thought.

Luke started to get up to answer the door trying not to disturb Haley, when Nathan just walked in.

Nathan walking in without waiting for an answer was nothing new. Him and Lucas usually played ball for awhile on Saturday. It was nice getting along with his brother, even if that was the only family that he really kept in touch with anymore.

But what was new, was to find Lucas, and Haley, together.. in the same bed.

"Oh, sorry.. I.." Nathan started as Haley began to stir. She opened her eyes and looked around. Where was she?

"Oh my gosh," Haley said out loud as she sprang upright, fear evident in her eyes. Nathan mistook it for guilt.

"It's alright Haley, you're here at my house," Lucas whispered into her ear, rubbing her back slightly, before looking back up at Nathan.

"Look man," he tried to explain. "It's nothing like that." He wanted Haley to confide in Nathan, to tell him the truth. Nathan deserved the truth, but not from Lucas.

"Nathan, I swear, there's nothing going on between me and Lucas," Haley began, almost ready to share the truth with the boy she loved.. wait.. did I just say loved?

"No, it's okay. You don't have to explain anything to me," Nathan stated trying to control his anger. "Look, I'll just see you guys later. I have to go," Nathan said exiting the house.

"Nathan, wait.." Haley tried to call out but it was too late, he was gone.

It wasn't until Nathan got in his car, and was halfway down the street before his tears started to flow freely for the first time in a long time.

Was Haley telling the truth!?

Would his Haley lie?!

---


	10. Ch 10 Freshman Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Ch.10- Freshmen/Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

_Can't be held responsible. She was touching her face. Won't be held responsible. She fell in love in the first place._

Life still went on in Tree Hill, much to Nathan's dismay. He didn't know what he expected. All that he knew, was that ever since he found Haley in Luke's bed, he didn't know what to do.

He avoided Haley like she was a plague. He didn't want to talk about it, afraid of her answer. He had started to turn back into his old ways a little bit, and Haley didn't like it.

Haley couldn't handle it.

"Nathan, I was worried when you didn't show up for our tutoring session yesterday," Haley spoke timidly stopping him outside of the school.

"I just figured you had better things to do. I'll be just fine allllll by myself," he slurred back at her.

"Nathan, you're.. you're drunk," her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Gee Haley, you've always been the bright one," he rolled his eyes at her before shrugging off her hand and getting ready to go to his car.

"You can't drive like that Nathan," she scolded him grabbing his arm and making him face her.

"Thanks for the concern Hay, but I'm fine, just great in fact," he slurred before tripping slightly and dropping his book bag.

"Give me your keys," she demanded.

"Noooo," he whined as he bent over to grab his things.

By now Haley knew that Nathan always kept his keys in his left front pocket. As he reached down to collect his things she snatched them from him, unlocking his door and opening it for him.

"Get in," her eyes were filled with fire.

He was too tired and drunk to protest as he slipped into the passenger seat, sighing. He hadn't slept since he saw_ them_, together, in bed..

Ahh, make the images go away.

He leaned his head back and sighed, closing his eyes.

She climbed into the driver's side and took off.

It was going to be a long night.

---

"Luke?" Haley called him the second she arrived at Nathan's. After helping him up the stairs, him tripping every other step and almost taking her down with him, she laid him down on his bed; he groaned and fell right asleep.

"What's up Hales?" He questioned as he kept his arm around Brooke, smiling down at her.

"I'm with Nathan. He got loaded during school sometime I guess.. and I just really don't want to leave him alone like this," she sighed and ran her hands through his hair.

"Do you need my help?" He sat up straighter.

"No, I can handle it. I've done this sort of thing before," she laughed bitterly. "I just wanted to let you know I was staying here tonight."

"Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"I will. Thanks. Tell Brooke I said 'hi'," Haley smiled and set down the phone.

She could always read him.

---

_Guilt stricken, sobbin' with his head on the floor, thinks about her now and how he never really wept he'd say.._

Haley sat in a chair by his bed, her legs underneath her, reading a book when Nathan began to stir. He'd only been out for a half hour. He groaned and sat up quickly, running towards the bathroom.

Haley set down her book and followed him, rubbing his back lightly as he continued to get sick in the toilet.

He groaned and slid down onto the floor, as Haley wet a washcloth and put in on his forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly, knowing his head might hurt.

"Like I ran into a brick wall. I think it won," he smiled, still not completely sober.

"How much did you drink Nathan?" She questioned softly.

"Not enough," he tried to stand up and move away from her but she blocked his path. He was too disoriented to fight. He turned around quickly, getting sick all over again.

She sat down next to him, wiping his face with the cloth when he was done, and then genty lowering his head into her lap.

"Try to relax," she whispered calmly.

"I think.. I think I really liked you Haley James," he looked up into her eyes, as his clouded over with regret.

"Well I _still _really like you," she smiled down at him with guilt and remorse shining through her eyes.

"Nah, no one likes me... Everybody hates me... Guess I'll go eat... pigs?" He laughed hysterically.

"I think it's worms Nathan," she responded gently running her hands through his hair. Ever since, the incident happened, she hated whenever anybody was drunk. She didn't understand it, and she couldn't handle it. But she needed to be here for him, to show him just how much she cared.

Even if it was killing her inside.

"I like pigs better," he laughed like a little child.

"Then we'll let it be pigs," she sighed as he closed his eyes, only to open them back up moments later.

"Look at Hay, so serious. Always so serious," he slurred rubbing his hand against her cheek.

"You know I hate it when you're like this Nathan," she sighed pulling his hand into hers.

"You know I hate it when you screw my brother. What can you do?" He slurred back angrily, snatching his hand back from hers.

She sighed, ready to defend herself, but he shot up, getting sick all over again. She rubbed his back and when he was done, he leaned back into her touch, lowering his head back into her lap, and pulling her hand in his for support. He took in deep breaths, trying to ease his mind.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you. This just means I'm too weak to care, I'm always too weak."

"You're not weak Nathan," she said forcefully, running the cloth back over his forehead.

"I am. But so are you. You.. you and Lucas.. he's my_ brother_ Haley." Nathan's voice cracked with emotion.

"We didn't do anything Nathan. You know that. I wish you'd believe me."

Nathan sighed and closed his eyes, as his breathing evened out.

"I never meant to hurt you Nathan. That was never my intention."

---

"What did Haley want?" Brooke asked softly, still leery of Luke and Haley's close friendship.

"Well she said to tell you 'hi'," he smiled down at her.

"How'd she know you were here?"

"Best friend instinct," he squeezed her shoulder. "Nathan's drunk."

Brooke's eyes widened in disbelief. "What?! I thought that he wasn't going to do that anymore!" she questioned him.

"Yeah, well, him and Haley got into a pretty heated argument I think, and now Haley's trying to take care of him. They'll be okay. I hope." He smiled down at her again, winking.

"They have to be. They're Nathan and Haley." She said in all seriousness.

---

Nathan got sick one more time before Haley led him back into his bedroom, laying him down on the bed gently.

She pulled the covers up over him and turned out the light, getting ready to go sit in the other room in case he needed anything. It was the least she could do for him.

"Haleeyyy," Nathan groaned out before she left, tossing and turning in his bed.

"I'm right here Nathan," she said lightly crossing back over to sit on the edge of his bed. She saw tears lightly glistening in his eyes.

"What's wrong Nate?" She asked, concern evident in her voice. "Do you think you're going to get sick again? Can I get you something?" She rubbed his cheek lightly.

"Can you just, stay here with me. Just sit with me... just tonight?" His voice cracked on the last phrase as he closed his eyes tightly, grabbing onto her hand.

"Sure Nate. Of course. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

He nodded his head lightly, a few tears escaping his eyes.

"Could you maybe, hold me?" he whispered, ashamed that he was this emotional and attached to a girl he obviously knew nothing about.

She squeezed his hand in reassurance, as she climbed under the covers with him. She brought her other hand up to his hair, as she lightly played with it. Then she rubbed the tears away from his eyes lightly, kissing his cheeks after she did.

He pulled her closer to him, bringing his arms around her and burying his face in the crook of her neck.

"It's okay," she whispered lightly, kissing his forehead.

"This doesn't change anything in the morning, you know," he whispered, anger evident in his voice. And then he sighed, truly grateful that she'd do this for him.

"I know Nate. Just sleep."

---

The next morning Haley brought Nathan some aspirin and a weird concotion she'd made in the blender.

"Drink up," she whispered as he looked at her strangely.

"What the heck is in this?" He rubbed his eyes and laid back down. "Just leave me alone."

"C'mon Nate. It's for your own good."

He took a drink and yelled. "Ugh, Haley. How is that for my own good?" He glared at her as his headache suddenly started to go away.

"Wait.. How did that make my head suddenly feel better?"

"Old family recipe," she frowned, remembering her other encounters with this drink.

"This doesn't change anything," he said bitterly.

"I know. You already told me." She sighed and got up, ready to leave. "I'm going to school."

---

_Oh girls they wanna have fun, yeah girls just wanna have fun.._

Brooke noticed Haley in the halls and decided to try to cheer her up. She figured she'd be pretty bummed after the whole Nathan incident.

"Hey Tutor Girl," Brooke called out walking over to Haley and linking arms with her. "How 'bout a girl's night out?"

Haley raised her eyebrows at her.

Was she serious?

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm gonna have to pass. Thanks anyways Brooke."

"Haleeyy, c'mon," Brooke pleaded. "You never do _anything_ fun. You and Nathan haven't even hooked up yet, if you get my drift." She winked at Haley.

"Nathan and I are friends right now. That's all Brooke."

"I know and it's boring. I mean seriously Hales, who _wouldn't _want that?" She gestured.

"I didn't say I didn't want him," Haley blushed. "Just not right now. It's too complicated for your pea sized brain anways."

"Why not right now!?"... "Wait, did you just insult me?"

Haley looked at her in disbelief.

"Oh who cares," Brooke replied still dumbfounded. "We're going out. Tonight. Pick you up at 8. Don't forget to wear something sexy." She winked and then went off in search of her next victim, Peyton.

"Wait! Brooke!" But it was too late. She was gone.

---


	11. Ch 11 Fake Frowns

Ch. 11-Fake Frowns

"Halleeyyyy!!" Brooke screeched as Haley got in the car. "You look.. nice"

"What's wrong with my outfit Brooke?" Haley asked annoyed..

"Nothing.. if you're a school teacher, or maybe even a nun."

Haley rolled her eyes. Wasn't spending the night with Brooke enough? Why did it matter what she wore?

"Well I'll fix that, don't worry," Brooke winked at her. "We have to stop back at my place anyways because Peyton is coming over in 15 minutes to join us. Let's go Tutor Girl."

Haley cautiously walked into the Davis mansion. Okay, maybe not mansion, but it sure seemed like it compared to the James' estate.

"You can stop drooling now Tutor Girl," Brooke smiled. "It's nice.. but lonely."

Haley just nodded, not sure how to respond. Why was Brooke suddenly so nice to her? Lucas hadn't said anything had he?

Lucas better not have said anything.

"This.. will be perfect." Brooke smiled as she held up a strapless dress that would reach almost down to Haley's knees. At least it didn't show anything.. too private.

"I dunno, Brooke." Haley looked down at her jeans and long sleeve shirt unsure. Would she look okay in that? Would anything show?

"You'll never know if you don't try." Brooke winked. "Come on, I have an almost identical top plus a skirt. And the skirt is much riskier than this dress. Hurry up. I'll meet you downstairs."

Haley went into the other room and put on the dress. It was perfect.

She just didn't think she deserved it.

---

"Remind me again why I agreed to this?" Nathan whined as he sat in the passenger seat of Luke's truck.

"Well, you didn't really agree to it. I drug you kicking and screaming out of your house for your own good." Luke smiled at him and then kept his eyes on the road. "Besides Haley will be there."

"Aren't you the one that should be happy about that?" Nathan asked bitterly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, nothing happened. She had some family problems and needed a place to stay. That's all," Lucas glared at her. "And you better not say anything around Brooke and mess up what I have going."

Nathan rolled his eyes. He loved his brother.. most of the time..

But could he trust him?

---

"Pey_ton_... Who brings guys to a girls night out!?!" Brooke pouted as soon as Jake got out of the car.

"Lucas and Nathan are coming too," Peyton smiled.

"Well in that case," Brooke laughed and then saw Haley standing uneasily by the door. "Tutor Girl.. don't be shy."

"You look nice Haley," Peyton smiled as she joined the group.

"So do you," Haley said quietly, taking in Peyton's appearance. She was wearing a spaghetti strap and a short skirt, much like Brooke's. Where were they going anyways?

"So.. a little change of plans Tutor Girl. Jake here decided to crash girls night out and bring along his two idiotic pals," Brooke motioned as Luke and Nate drove into the driveway and hopped out of the truck.

"You know you're glad we came," Lucas told Brooke smiling at her, but keeping his distance. He didn't want Nathan and Haley to feel weird since they were the only two that weren't exactly a couple right now.

"You girls look nice," Lucas tried to break the ice again. The three smiled and said quiet 'thank yous'.

As far as Peyton and Brooke knew, everything was fine between Nathan and Haley. Sure, Luke said they had a disagreement, but she thought they were over that.

But now up close, they could see something was off.

Brooke noticed first and decided to try to make the air a little less tense.

"Okay boys, since this was originally girls night out. I'm driving the girls. Lucas you can drive the guys."

"Where are we off to Brooke?" Lucas asked unsure of what was in store for them.

"Well if you boys can keep up with us, maybe we'll end up at the same place." Brooke winked.

"Hurry it up ladies!" she yelled as the three piled in the bug and started to pull out of the driveway.

"Try to keep up," Brooke smiled mischievously and then sped off down the road. Leaving the guys completely bewildered.

"Hurry up boys. It's gonna be a long night," Lucas called out climbing in the truck and starting it up.

But no one would have ever expected what was in store for them that night...

---


	12. Ch 12 You Remind Me of Home

To answer your question Panicatthedisco23... I did post this story on the p209. board but it got erased. That was a long time ago.  
Sorry I haven't been updating. If you're still interested in this story, lemme know and I'll get the updates on here sooner.

Ch. 12-You Remind Me of Home

"This is it girls," Brooke smiled parking at a night club about a half an hour away.

"How classy, bar and bed all rolled into one," Haley rolled her eyes as Peyton smirked. She could get used to this girl.

"Isn't it great?!" Brooke squealed obviously not catching the sarcasm in Haley's voice.

Just then Luke's truck pulled up beside them and they all piled out.

"Better luck next time," Luke winked and followed as Brooke stormed into the bar.

Whatever happened to a good old fashioned girls night anyways?!

---

Nathan walked into the bar immediately snatching up the first drink in sight. It was going to be a long night, and if he had to be here, at least he could make it more enjoyable.

Haley noticed and tried to ignore it. She hated it when people drank. Didn't he learn anything from the other night? If he thought she was going to take care of him again, he needed a serious reality check.

Why did they have to drink? What is so good about it anyways?

She _always_ swore she never would.

"Tutor Girl!!" Brooke called out, obviously already halfway drunk. She stumbled on her way over. "Oopsie," she laughed as Lucas caught her. He was completely sober.

"Hey Hales," he smiled at her. "Having any fun?"

"Somewhat," Haley faked a smile back.

"Well we will see you later!" Brooke squealed as she tried to drag Luke onto the dance floor.

"You okay?" He mouthed to Haley.

"I'm fine. Go. Have fun," she waved him off and then noticed Nathan in the corner.. with some girl.

If she was going to be all alone tonight.. she might as well try to figure out what was so appealing about alcohol.

She grabbed some liquor and began to down it.

At least it beat being all alone..

---

"I don't think you need that," Jake warned Peyton setting down her drink.

"C'mon Jake. I've only had one, I'm fine."

"I know you are, but see Brooke over there has had way too much, and when you weren't looking, so did Haley. So I think that they need one sober girl to drive them home tonight."

Peyton looked over at Haley, standing by a wall chugging down some alcohol...

When did Haley James start drinking?!

---

Haley felt a hand reach out and snake around her waist. She figured it was just Lucas, she hoped it was Nathan.

"Hey there sweet thing," some semi-drunk guy whispered into her ear.

'Yuck,' Haley thought removing herself from his grasp and away from his rotten alchol breath.

"Hey there ugly thing," Haley replied.

"How 'bout a dance?" He tried obviously not understanding that the daggers she was sending his way were directed towards him.

"How 'bout you leave before I have to detach the only thing that might ever get you a girl." She replied annoyed.

"Fiesty. I like what I see," he still didn't give up.

"Too bad I don't," she replied taking another step back and setting her drink on the table beside her. This guy was way too persistent for her. He reminded her of home, that wasn't a reminder she ever wanted, especially not now, not here, _not_..

"Oh c'mon pretty girl," he tried again. "I know you want me." He snaked his arm around her waist again and slyly slipped something into her drink.

Haley never noticed.

"Would you like me to make my last threat a promise?" She replied this time yanking out of his grasp, ready for a fight.

"Of course not, maybe I'll see you later," he winked and was gone.

'That was too easy,' she thought before directing her attention back to Nathan and his current girl.

She took another drink.

This was going to be a long night.

---

"Tutor Girl, got yourself a real hottie there," Brooke tried to whisper as she went over to stand by her.

"He was a sleaze Brooke," Haley replied taking more to drink out of her cup.

"Sleazes are sometimes the absolute best," she winked.

Haley rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her glass.

Remind me again, why did she come?!

---

"Hey there gorgeous," 'the sleaze' came up to Haley again.

Haley grunted in response. Her head hurt so bad and the room.. wait.. was it actually spinning?!

"Why don't you come with me upstairs.. that's where the real party is," he grinned. The drug he slipped in earlier was definitely working, and  
just in time.

Carter 'the sleaze' didn't think twice as he wrapped his arms around Haley.

"Wait, what are you doing? Who are you!?" She tried to yell, but her voice was merely a whisper.

---

Nathan watched as Carter began to take Haley up the stairs slowly.. Wait.. where was this guy taking _his_ Haley? Why was Haley moving so slowly and unsure?

Why was Haley trying to push him away?!

He tried to get out of the crowd and follow but he lost them in the swarm of people.

"Nate baby, where are you going?" The blonde bimbo that Nathan was attached to before tried to grab onto his arm. He pulled it away. She shook her head disgusted and left.

Nathan couldn't of cared less.

"Luke!!" Nathan yelled over the deafening music. "Something's wrong!"

---

"No. Stop." Haley tried to yell, her voice getting weaker everytime. Her body weakening with every breath.

"You'll like it baby, don't worry," the guy tried to smirk.. it wasn't nice like Nathan's though. It was mean.. awful.. like..

"Stop!" Haley tried again with no luck.. Why did her head feel so cloudy? Why was the room suddenly spinning!?

Why were her arms suddenly like lead?!

This was bringing back extremely bad memories.. all those nights.. she couldn't relive it now..

So she did what she always did and surrendered to the darkness, but this time, somehow.. she was saved.

---

"Which way Nathan. Where did they go?!" Luke was frantic. He promised he'd always protect her. He knew they shouldn't have come.

"I don't know," Nathan broke down. "I just don't know."

"Then we'll have to search everywhere, Peyt, Brooke, stay with us." Jake demanded opening all the doors and knocking down the locked ones..

Nathan slammed his fist against a door. "Open up!" he screamed.. but there was no response except for a familiar voice whimpering.

"Luke!? Jake?!" he called out terrified.

They rammed into the door breaking it down.. There was his Haley.. in bed with another guy. She was still trying to fight him off with the occasional whimpers of 'no' echoing through the room. Her dress was torn, the guy all over her.

Nathan hit him.. he hit him hard.

Lucas went over and gently tried to wrap Haley in the blanket. "It's okay baby, we're here. Nothing happened. We're here," but she was out cold, all he could do was rock her gently back and forth as he watched his brother pummel 'the sleaze.'

Brooke and Peyton stood in the doorway. Peyton was crying lightly, as Jake tried to comfort them, wrapping an arm around each of them. Brooke pushed him away.

How could this of happened!?

---


	13. Ch 13 Angels Never Die

Ch.13- Angels Never Die

"Nate, stop. We need answers," Luke finally spoke up. "What'd you slip in her drink?"

"Nothing man," Carter tried to lie. Every bone in his body ached.

Never mess with Nathan Scott.

"I think he asked you what you put in her drink!" Nathan screamed, making Brooke and Peyton jump back in shock.

"Just a roofie. It'll wear off by morning. No harm." He actually smiled.. that son of a..

Nathan hauled off and hit him, again and again.

Jake grabbed the package of drugs that was left on the floor. "This isn't helping her man, we should take her home. C'mon," Jake pried him off.

"If I ever see you again..." Nathan threatened being dragged off by Jake.

---

Haley was still asleep in Lucas's arms as he gently carried her out of the room.

"Should we take her to the hospital?" Peyton asked tentatively.

Lucas shook his head no. "She wouldn't want that. It'd ruin her perfect reputation. She'd be really upset. Let's just keep a close eye on her until we know more."

Peyton nodded her head. It did make sense, but she still thought Haley needed more help than what they could give her.

"My house... is.. the closest," Brooke choked out. All Lucas could do was nod, trying to give her a reassuring smile in the process. She turned away, and together, they went outside to the cars.

Ever the responsible one, Jake began to talk softly. "I'll drive your car Brooke, if you want." Brooke simply got in the back seat indicating that she couldn't drive right now.

"I'll go with you," Peyton offered, leaving Nathan and Lucas to tend to Haley.

Lucas gently set her down in the back seat and nodded his head to let Nathan know that he should go back there with her.

Nathan slowly climbed in the back, making sure the sheet was completely covering her still. He didn't want to degrade her anymore than she already was tonight. He wrapped his arms around her and held her in his lap. "Let's go," he whispered.

Lucas pulled in behind Jake, making sure not to slam on the brakes too hard. He offered his arms out so that Nathan would release his death grip on Haley and let him take her inside.

Nathan refused. Instead he climbed out carefully with Haley still in his arms and carried her in the house.

"She can go in my room," Brooke told him, no tears in her eyes still.

Nathan gave her a small smile and took Haley up there. Jake and Peyton followed.

"C'mon Brooke. Let's go look this drug up and see what it is," Lucas started to walk inside but Brooke was stuck in the driveway. It was all hitting her now, hitting her hard.

"She's gonna be okay Brooke," he whispered, hoping that it wasn't a lie.

Brooke shook her head. This was all her fault. She invited Haley. She dressed her in those clothes.. and now..

Lucas wrapped one arm around her waist and carefully guided her inside.

Haley was strong.. she wouldn't disappoint them.

---

Nathan set her on the bed carefully not knowing what to do with her tattered clothes. She wouldn't want to see them when she woke up.

"How 'bout you guys give me a minute with her?" Peyton asked, smiling through her tears. She'd change her and wrap her in one of Brooke's comfiest blankets.

Jake rubbed her back lightly and led Nathan out the door.

---

"It says here that it'll wear off by morning, and the only real side effects might be short term memory loss and she'll be disoriented for awhile, " Lucas told Brooke as she stood there leaning against the wall, trying not to fall down.

"That might be a good thing," Brooke laughed bitterly.

Lucas looked at her confused. He gave her those eyes.. the ones that knew something was really wrong..

She could never stand those eyes..

"It's all my fault," she whispered.

"Oh Brooke, no it's not," he told her standing up from the chair and walking over to her, taking her hands in his.

"Yes it is," she pulled away and screamed. "I just wanted to get to know Tutor Girl a little better. You two are so close, and if you like her that much, she hasta be pretty awesome.. I just wanted her to like me.. And now.. now she probably _hates_ me.. I didn't mean to turn her into me and get her drunk. I didn't mean for this to happen..." Brooke started to cry.

"This.. is _not.._ your fault," Lucas tried to convince her. He rubbed her back soothingly as he embraced her. She sobbed on his shirt. "I promise you, she is not going to blame you at all for this. You are _not_ the reason that Haley got drunk and some jerkoff decided to screw around with her, okay?" He said tilting her chin up so that their eyes met.

Brooke nodded slowly. If only Haley would wake up..

That's who she needed to hear it from.

---

Jake and Nathan eavesdropped as Brooke finally broke down in Luke's arms. Peyton came out a few seconds later.

"She's still out, but at least she's clean and fully dressed," Peyton gave Jake a half smile and then turned her attention to Nathan. He was trying so hard not to cry, but the tears were already glistening his eyes.

He was with another girl tonight.. well not exactly with her.. but he danced with another girl in front of _his_ Haley. It was all his fault..

Why didn't he pay more attention to her? Why didn't he tell her how he felt?

What if he never got the chance?!

Peyton reached out for Nathan's arms, to try to comfort him. He let her pull him into a gentle hug, still lost in his own mind.

And then he pulled away from his ex-girlfriend quickly.

The only girl he wanted to comfort him right now was Haley, she was all he'd ever need.

---

Luke and Brooke met up with the others to report what they had found on the internet. It made them all relax a little, but everyone was still on edge.

Lucas went in first to sit with Haley. He laid down beside her and began to softly stroke her hair. She looked so peaceful after what had just happened.

Nathan came in and stood there, hands in his pockets.

"Do you care if I go sit with Brooke?" Lucas looked up and asked his brother quietly. He had a feeling Nathan needed some time alone with her.

"No," Nathan whispered shaking his head.

"Okay," Lucas nodded making his way out the door. He turned around before he left, "She's gonna be okay."

Nathan could barely nod before a sob escaped his lips. Lucas walked over tentatively to him, and grabbed him into a warm embrace.

Nathan began to sob openly as he grasped onto Lucas, shaking violently.

It was the first embrace the brothers had ever shared, and it was over the one person who always wanted them to be brothers. She brought them together, Nathan wasn't going to let the other night rip them apart.

He pulled away after awhile, ashamed. "I think I just want to sit with her now," Nathan whispered.

"If you need anything, I'll be downstairs with Brooke," Lucas told him cautiously.

Nathan sat down next to her, covering her up more, and brushing the stray hairs out of her face, before taking her hand in his.

Lucas watched and then went to take care of Brooke.

She'd be okay.

She had to be.. for Nathan..

---

"Hay?" Nathan whispered softly before letting out a slight laugh. "I know you can't hear me when you're sleeping, but I need you to wake up baby.. please." He squeezed her hand and when he got no response he started to cry, the tears flowing free from his eyes..

"C'mon Hay, you _can't _do this to me. I know I haven't been very fair to you lately, but please Hay, _please_ just open your eyes."

---

Lucas went downstairs and sat on the sofa with Brooke. Peyton and Jake were in the love seat cuddled under a blanket.

Lucas grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around him and Brooke.

"We should probably get some sleep," Brooke looked at him as if he just grew another head. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Nathan's with her. He's not going to let anything happen to her. He will wake us if anything changes. Just try to sleep," Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms, as Jake did the same thing with Peyton.

It had been a long night.

"Come stop your crying, it will be all right. Just take my hand, hold it tight, I will protect you from all around you. I will be _here_ don't you cry," Nathan began to softly sing to Haley rubbing circles on her small hand with his larger one. He lightly brushed her hair, a few tears still escaping his eyes.

And then he felt it, ever so softly, her hand squeezed his.

His Haley was going to be okay.

---


	14. Ch 14 Back At One

Ch. 14- Back At One

Haley coughed lightly and turned her head. There was Nathan. She just dreamed about him. He was singing.

Nathan Scott, singing? It had to of been a dream, right?!

Wait.. why was he here?! Where was here!? She sat up quickly.

'Definitely not the smartest thing you ever did James,' she mentally scolded herself as the pain seared through her entire head. She let out a small cry and held her head softly, bringing her knees to her chest.

"Shh, It's okay Hay," Nathan crawled into the bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her. Deja vu.

"Where am I?" She questioned scared to death.

"You're at Brooke's house. It's okay."

"What.. happened?" She choked out. She couldn't remember anything.. wait.. She remembered the dress.. It was pretty. She looked down.. Why wasn't she wearing it now?

Her eyes opened wide in fear and Nathan softly stroked her hair.

"You're safe. What do you remember?" He questioned her gently.

"Brooke and a dress that I don't have on now," her eyes opening in fear again.

He cleared his throat before he continued. Maybe it was better that she didn't remember. "We went to a night club, the 6 of us," Haley nodded her head slowly. "And well you drank some, and some jerkoff slipped something in your drink." His eyes filled with tears remembering the way she had looked.. so broken.. so small..

Haley took that as a sign that something major happened. "Nathan.."

"No Haley, we got there in time. Nothing.. nothing happened I swear. I wouldn't let that happen to you Hay. Not if I could ever help it, you know that," he tried to promise her quickly before wrapping his arms around her and burying his head into the crook of her neck as she rested her aching head on his chest.

"I was so scared Hay," he choked out crying softly, trying not to scare her but making sure she knew how much he cared. "I didn't want anything to happen to you. I should have been there. I'm so sorry we fought. It was stupid. I believe you. I.. I'm so sorry Hay," he broke down.

She lightly rubbed his back not knowing what to say. This was a lot to process. "I'm sorry too Nathan."

No tears escaped her eyes.

---

Lucas awoke and slipped out from under Brooke cautiously. He went into the kitchen and made some cocoa to take up to Nathan.

"Luke," Peyton stuck her head in the kitchen. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," he told her heating up the cocoa. "Want some?" He gave her a slight smile.

She nodded her head unsure, fidgeting slightly.

"She's gonna be okay Peyt. You'll see. My best friend's a fighter," he smiled and gave her a light hug and then pulled away looking into her eyes.

He eyed her curiously. "This looks serious... What's up Peyton?"

She cleared her throat. "Well, I um, I got Haley out of those clothes earlier tonight and into something more comfortable, so she wouldn't have to wake up in that," she told him quietly, not wanting anyone in the house to overhear.

Luke nodded not sure where this was going. "Okay.."

Peyton crossed her arms over her chest and willed him with her eyes. He had to understand what she was getting at.

He inhaled sharply. She had seen them.

The water boiled over.

---

Nathan pulled away even though he wanted to stay there forever. He laughed slightly, "Look at me, I'm supposed to be comforting you."

"You stayed with me. Thank you," she whispered before settling against the headboard. She closed her eyes gently and hoped the headache would go away soon.

"I wouldn't of had it any other way Hay. Besides, you stayed with me the other night. I don't think I ever thanked you for that. Because I really, really appreciated it Hay."

She pulled Nathan closer and set her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

Finally, she felt safe.

"Did you sing to me earlier?" She asked gently. He laughed nervously. She had heard.

"Yeah Hay, I did."

"Mmm," she sighed softly. "It was nice, but I only remember parts, what song was it?" She asked gently. He rubbed her arm softly.

That was a totally different story.

---

"You obviously know what I'm talking about and that's what I was afraid of," Peyton warned him.

"I actually have no clue," Lucas tried to cover for his best friend. He had promised her, but after this, maybe she would get help.. maybe..

"So it's all from that jerkoff earlier tonight? Because a lot of it, well a lot of it looked a lot older than tonight." She stared him down making him squirm.

"What's all from him?" Luke tried to act nonchalent.

"If that's how you want to do this, then fine. I'll ask her about it later after she's had some time to deal with what just happened," Peyton turned to leave. "She needs help Luke."

---

The four walked into Brooke's bedroom interrupting before Nathan could tell her about the song. Haley's eyes remained closed..

The light.. the noise.. it was too much for her head.

"She's awake," he whispered softly. "Just got a big headache." He smiled and lightly brushed his hands through her mangled hair.

She opened her eyes carefully hearing Nathan speak. "Hey guys," her voice merely a whisper. She was still very weak.

Nathan crawled out from under her still holding onto her hand.

"Can I have a minute alone with you Haley?" Brooke asked lightly.

"Sure," she smiled up at Brooke. She could be an okay friend.. and Haley didn't have many friends. She wasn't sure why she was willing to let Brooke into her life, but if Lucas found something good enough in her to love, than Haley was sure she had to be pretty amazing.

"I'm sorry," Brooke whispered hoarsely after everyone left.

"For what?" Haley asked her softly sitting up in the bed.

"For tonight.. I just wanted to get to know you better and I thought this could be a fun way to do it. I never meant to turn you into me and.."

"Whoa, what? Brooke, you didn't force me to drink tonight, and I do not blame you at all for what happened, okay?" Brooke nodded slightly looking up into Tutor Girl's eyes.

"I'm serious Brooke. If I blamed you for something, I would tell you. This is in no way your fault," she told her sternly.

"Thanks Haley," Brooke said softly and reached over to give her a hug.

"Did Brooke Davis just call me Haley?" Brooke laughed slightly as Haley smiled at her.

"Sorry Tutor Girl, don't worry, it won't happen again," She smiled.

"That's more like it," Haley told her smiling back and leaning against the headboard.

It was a long night.

A long life, really.

---

"Want me to take you home Hales?!" Luke asked softly as Haley sat up in the bed, swinging her legs over the side.

She still felt so weak.

Nope, she definitely didn't understand why people liked alcohol and drugs.

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiled up at him as Nathan stood by the door watching the two best friends interact. They didn't look like they were in love, or even close to it. They truly did look just like best friends.

Haley began to stand up and almost fell right back over, her legs were so wobbly and weak.

She cried out in pain as her head started pounding even harder. Luke reached out and grabbed her arms to steady her. "You okay?" He looked into her eyes as they glistened with tears.

This was new.

Nathan ran from his spot at the side of the room as soon as he saw her stumble. He wrapped an arm around her waist, bringing her into his chest. "It's okay Hay. You're gonna be fine. We're right here."

She calmed down immediately, taking in his scent.

This was also new.

"I'm just gonna go say goodbye to Brooke," Luke whispered as he watched the adorable couple. Nathan was lightly running his fingers through her hair, as Haley kept a death grip on him, shaking ever so slightly. He began to rock them back and forth.

"Is anyone at your house Hay?" He asked softly. She shook her head no.

"I can just take her back to my place for awhile Luke. At least until the drug's completely out of her system. You can stay here with Brooke if you want," He smiled slightly, still holding onto Haley.

"Are you sure, because she can come back to my place too," Luke asked being the protective big brother figure again.

"I'm sure, is that okay with you Haley?" He softly pulled away so he could see her face. She nodded yes, no tears ever escaping her eyes.

"We'll call you if we need anything," Nathan smiled over at him still holding onto Haley.

"Okay, well I will see you guys later," Luke smiled at Haley as her and Nathan seperated. Her eyes still glistening with a few unshed tears.

"Aww buddy," Luke whispered softly pulling Haley to him. "I'm so glad you're okay. I'll see you later, okay? I love you buddy. You _know_ that," he whispered into her ear so that Nathan couldn't hear.

"I love you too," she whispered back. "Thanks for taking care of me."

"It was all Nathan," he smiled at Nathan standing there with his hands in his pockets trying to give them some space. This whole night was hard on everyone.

"C'mon James," he wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her down the stairs where she was immediately surrounded by the others, each giving her a hug and telling her how glad they were that she was okay.

It was all a blurry haze to Haley.

"Jake and Peyton went and picked up my car while you were still sleeping," he told her softly as he opened the door and helped her in.

"How long was I out?" she asked him quietly.

"Just a night, don't worry," he smiled over at her as she adjusted in the seat. "Ready?" He asked turning the key in the ignition.

She nodded slightly. Her head still killed her and her whole body ached.

But at least she wasn't going home.

---

Nathan pulled into his driveway and told her to wait. He rushed to the other side of the car and opened the door, helping her out of the seat.

The article they had looked up online had said that she would probably be disoriented and lightheaded for around a week.

He was determined to be there the whole time.

They walked up the stairs slowly with his arm draped around her waist. She held onto the railing and smiled up at him.

She loved Nathan for this, but she needed to be independent too, she had always had a need for independence ever since she was little.

"I have some extra clothes if you want to get out of Brooke's," he offered her. She smiled at him. He was being so sweet. "Or you could get a shower and then change, if you're up to it."

"That'd be great," she said sighing softly. Her legs still felt so weak.

He noticed her barely audible sigh. "How 'bout a bubble bath instead?" She grinned. He could already read her mind.

---

"She's gonna be okay," Lucas told Brooke, his arms wrapped protectively around her on the couch as Brooke stared at the movie on the screen, her eyes glassing over.

"Thanks, I needed to hear that," she smiled up at him. "You know, she told me exactly what you said she would. You two like share a brain or something. It's rather scary." She tried to joke as she reached for more popcorn.

He looked off into the distance and laughed lightly. "Sometimes."

---

"It's all ready for you," he told her walking out of the bathroom as she stood up off the bed.

She smiled and slowly made her way into the steaming room.

After awhile she began to get lonely, and a little scared of being alone for too long. She knew Nathan was in the other room, but she wanted to be there with him. She decided to change into his warm clothes. She looked in the mirror.

She forgot that she didn't have any makeup. But he'd understand, right?! He was so understanding towards her. But could she really tell him.. tonight, after all this? She wasn't even thinking clearly as she walked out of the bathroom.

He jumped up off the bed when she almost stumbled, and he caught her before she could even fall an inch closer to the floor.

He led her over to the bed, no words needing to be exchanged. He helped her get settled under the covers and sat beside her.

"Is this from the sleaze at the bar?" Nathan asked softly, gently touching the bruise on Haley's face.

Her eyes became wide as she put her own hand up to it, tracing it.

"Yeah, it must be," she whispered. He gently brushed his finger over it once more and then leaned in and kissed it ever so slightly. She closed her eyes as his hands found their way back to lightly brush her damp hair away from her face.

Haley James had just lied.

For the first time, Haley James just lied.. to Nathan Scott..

---


	15. Ch 15 Let Me Be the One

Ch. 15-Let Me Be the One

Haley awoke with a start in the middle of the night. She reached out for Lucas, he wasn't there.

But Nathan was.

"Haley?" he called out groggily sitting up and holding onto her hand. She tried to calm her breathing before he could notice anything.

"It's okay, Hay," he pulled her into his chest, as her breathing began to even out slowly.

"Did you have a nightmare?" He questioned softly. "You're safe, here, with me. You know that." He rubbed her back in reassurance.

She nodded her head against his chest and then laid back down, turning away from him. He spooned against her. "Try to sleep Haley. You need your strength."

"I know," she whispered back, holding onto his hand as he lightly placed it around her waist.

"Thank you."

---

"Rise and shine Brooke," Lucas called out into her bedroom as he stepped inside with some coffee and breakfast.

"What are you waking me up for at this hour Broody? Do you think I look this beautiful everyday on only 6 hours of beauty sleep?"

"I think you look gorgeous no matter what," he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm, I think that key I gave you will come in handy," she smiled up at him grabbing a coffee and bagel. "Any news from Nathan or Tutor Girl?"

"Not yet, hopefully they're still sleeping." He smiled back at her taking a bite out of his doughnut.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's what they're doing," Brooke gave him a mischievous grin.

"Eww, brother and best friend. No images please."

---

Nathan woke up to Haley in his arms, he wished that could happen everyday. He smiled down at her as she slept peacefully wrapped tightly within his arms.

She awoke with a sigh and looked up into his eyes. She blushed when she realized that he was already awake and staring at her.

"Good morning beautiful," he whispered sweetly before leaning over and kissing her head.

She blushed even more. "Good morning."

"Want me to go make us some breakfast again?" He asked, a smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Maybe in a while.. let's just lay here a little longer," she snuggled up against him, content because she finally felt safe.

---

"I want to chaperone with you."

"What? Andy.. why would you want to go to some dumb basektball retreat next weekend and chaperone with me? Be serious."

"I am serious Karen. It will be fun. I want to be with you, as much as possible," he flashed his dimples at her.

"And besides, I'm dying to spend some more time with this son of yours."

"And 50 other rowdy teenage boys and girls who don't know how to keep their pants on both legs?" She asked, rolling her eyes at the discussion.

"I've always missed my teenage years," he smiled mischievously.

Karen raised an eyebrow at him. "I'll go call Whitey right now."

---

"So, you know you can stay here as long as you want." Nathan looked across the table at Haley as she picked at her food.

She smiled back at him.

"I'm serious Hay. If you ever just get lonely and want to come over, I.. I'd like that."

She loved when he got all shy and nervous around her. The tone of his voice melted her heart.

"So are we still boyfriend and girlfriend or what?" She laughed as his eyes got as big as his smile.

"Absolutely."

---


	16. Ch 16 Wish You Were Here

Ch. 16-Wish You Were Here

"I don't feel right, leaving you here only a week after.." Nate trailed off as he held onto Haley's hands protectively.

He had spent the whole week hovering over her, making sure she was okay, but now it was time for their basketball retreat, Haley could never ask him to give that up just because she was afraid of the dark.

"I'll be fine Nathan," she smiled reassuringly before pulling him into a hug.

"I know, but.."

"But nothing Nathan. Go. Have fun. Be nice to Lucas." She eyed him suspiciously.

He laughed at her last comment as he saw Lucas approaching him.

"Hey Haley, little brother," Lucas nodded his head in Nate's direction, grinning. "You gonna be okay this weekend without us Hales?" Lucas asked jokingly, trying not to let Nathan know anything that Haley wasn't ready for him to know. Haley knew the seriousness of his question.

She also knew that if she asked either one of them to stay home, they'd do it in a heartbeat, never thinking twice, never resenting her for it.

But she'd resent herself for making them do it. She'd regret it, and feel bad all weekend. Besides everyone needs a little alone time, right?

She punched Lucas's shoulder jokingly. "Get on the bus already losers."

"Aww, but you know I'm your favorite loser," Nathan leaned over and kissed her lips lightly as she tried not to laugh at his comment.

"Okay lover-boy let's go before Brooke's makeup takes over every bus seat left." He smiled at the couple as they parted. "See you later Hales."

Lucas grabbed Haley into a gentle hug. "I'm gonna call my house at 10:30 to make sure you're okay, alright?"

"Just have fun." She smiled back at him before he winked and left to save him and Nathan a seat.

"_Goodbye _Nathan. Leave already."

He laughed as she dramatically sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

It was going to be a long weekend.

She really needed to make more friends.

---

"Now what?" Haley wondered aloud as she walked into her best friend's bedroom. She decided she would stay there tonight, hoping that she would feel safe in the familiar setting.

She sat down on the bed, lightly touching the worn comforter that she was so used to. She grabbed Nathan's sweatshirt from her bag and put it on, hoping that she would feel safer if he was surrounding her.

She laid down, and grabbed the pillow close, leaving the light on.

She never did like the dark.

---

"So, this is home for the weekend," Nathan tried to smile as he set his belongings on the bed, Lucas occupying the other one.

"Pretty nice," Lucas smiled as he looked at the adjoining living room and fancy bathroom. This place had everything.

"Aren't you even the least bit excited little brother?" Lucas called out from the sofa, as he flipped through the channels on the flat screen tv.

"I miss her," he whined as he laid his head down on the bed and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"You're turning soft on me man, wayyyy too soft," Lucas pretended to act angry just as his cell phone went off. Nathan looked at him oddly as N'Sync's "This I Promise You" began to play.

Lucas blushed and opened the phone, "Hey baby," he whispered, ignoring the death glare from his brother.

"Yeah, I'm the soft one."

---

Haley awoke with a jolt and looked at the clock. It was only 9. She dialed Lucas's cell phone, but it was busy, so she tried Nathan's instead.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hey cutie," He smiled into the phone as he greeted her.

"Hey Nate, what are you up to?"

"I'm just in the hotel room, being bored and annoyed by Lucas and Brooke's cell phone conversation. I've heard of cybersex but this is just beyond gross."

Haley rolled her eyes. He knew she was just trying to make her laugh, make her forget. He was good at that.

As well as a lot of other things.

"What about you?" He asked softly. "Anything exciting happen in Tree Hill since I left?"

"Oh yeah," she rolled her eyes. "There was a wet t-shirt contest an hour ago, I won of course. Then some sumo wrestlers came into town... and get this.. they were on motorcycles, I'm telling you, you've never seen such a sight."

He laughed at her. "So seriously Hay, which book is in your hand tonight?"

She looked down at the book cover in her left hand, smiling slightly. "Say Goodnight, Gracie. My favorite," She smiled into the phone. He knew her too well.

"C'mon man, we're going out," Lucas called as he opened the door.

"You better go," Haley told him softly.

"Yeah, I guess I should," he paused. "I'm sorry baby."

"Don't be," she laughed lightly. "Just have fun. I'll see you first thing Monday, alright?"

"Okay, but my cell phone's gonna be on all night if you need anything, or if you have a nightmare, or just want to talk, just call, please, okay Hay?"

She didn't like how close this was getting, how well he knew her. It scared her. It scared her more than anything, and that was saying a lot.

"Yeah, um goodnight Nathan," she hung up quickly.

Nathan was confused.

Something was wrong.

---


	17. Ch 17 Standard Lines

I just wanted to thank each and every one of you for replying to my story. I don't even think my writing is that good but I enjoy it. Mostly, I enjoy your reviews so please keep them coming. I'll have a new chapter up soon. :

And xxlovin-laffertyxx to answer your questions before I forget…  
You'll see when her dad makes an appearance. But I think it might be a little while yet.   
Yes, Brooke and Peyton did go to the retreat because they are cheering at the game. I guess it's more of a championship than a retreat but I'm awful at sports so these few chapters were a stretch for me.  
Since when did I even say her dad is a bad guy: lol I think that Haley is afraid of a lot of things. But at the end of that chapter it's definitely because she has some trust issues and she's afraid that Nathan (since he's male and all :) will disappoint her.

Thanks again to everyone! Keep the reviews coming and I'll make sure to keep the chapters up!  
And now onto what you've all been actually wanting to read…

**Ch. 17-Standard Lines**

"How's Hales doing?" Lucas asked him as they hurried downstairs, already late.

"She sounded like something was off," Nathan told him with a hint of worry in his voice.

"I'm sure she's fine," Lucas tried to smile reassuringly, as his mind processed all the bad things that could have happened to her, that could be happening to her now. He looked down at his phone, and noticed that he had one missed call while he was talking to Brooke.

It was from Haley.

--

"So where are we even going!?" Nathan looked over at Lucas with a puzzled expression, as Lucas lead them to the gym.

"Team meeting." He stated simply, as they walked into the largest gym either of them had ever been able to play in.

Any other time, Nathan would have been thrilled. This would have been his dream, but not today.

Not when Haley was all alone, and when every fiber in Nathan's body was telling him that something was wrong.

Something just wasn't right.

--

Lucas whistled slowly, "Just look at this place man."

"It's pretty huge," Nathan grinned, starting to get a little excited.

"Okay ladies, listen up," Whitey yelled as the whole team assembled into the gym mesmerized.

"We play tonight at 7. We will win, and then we will play here again tomorrow. So no partying or teenage behavior tonight ladies. In your rooms right after the game. Go to bed. That means get into your bed all by your lonesome and sleep. Understood?"

The boys nodded still mesmorized by the gym. "Okay ladies go get ready. Game starts in 2 hours."

--

"And here come the Tree Hill Ravens!" Mouth announced from the sidelines as the crowd erupted in applause.

After the first quarter, the Ravens were ahead by 15 points, and they continued to gain on the other team as the game went on.

Whitey was dumbfounded, as well as most of the team. They thought this weekend was supposed to be hard, but they were winning without even trying. Whitey put in the second string and relaxed, when it was all over the Ravens had won 91-6.

The team was ecstatic, and ready to party. But Nathan just wanted to be home with Haley. He knew he was sulking, but he couldn't help it.

Nathan and Lucas walked down the hallway swiftly, ready to sneak out for the night and then Lucas's cell phone rang.

"Hello," He whispered, trying not to talk too loudly and get caught.

"Lucas?" Haley's scared voice called out timidly.

"Yeah, I'm here. What's wrong?" Lucas asked quietly, trying not to let Nathan know who it was. He knew he'd worry and Haley obvioiusly didn't want him to if she was calling Luke.

But Nathan knew.

"Is that Haley?" He asked quickly. "Let me talk to her." Lucas shook his head no trying to get her to answer him.

"Answer me Hales," He spoke a little louder this time.

"How's your trip?" She asked softly, sounding like she was trying hard not to cry.

"Haley c'mon, just tell me what happened," He pleaded with her.

"I just.. I just got a little scared I guess. I'm used to you being here, that's all," she tried to reassure him. "I'm sorry for worrying you I didn't mean to, I just felt like talking and Nathan doesn't even know and I.. I'm sorry Luke."

"You know it's no problem. Do you want me to come home, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Luke. I knew I shouldn't have called you. I.. I'm gonna go. I'm sorry._ Please_ don't come home, okay!?" She tried to reassure him but failed as her voice cracked on the last sentence.

"Hales.." He pleaded one more time.

"I'm gonna go to bed. Have fun."

"Haley?!" Nathan yelled as he grabbed the phone, but all he got in response was dial tone.

---


	18. Ch 18 Honestly

Thank you to everyone who reads this story.. and especially to everyone who reviews. The reviews are what keeps me posting. So keep reading and reviewing. Thanks again. :)

And just a quick question... I read a story on this board awhile ago and I can't seem to find it anywhere. The last time I read it there were only two chapters posted, but I'm not sure anymore. It was about Haley being a newscaster, and Nathan was a psychiatrist. They ended up at this same house where the husband was holding his wife hostage, and he ended up killing her. Nathan was their psychiatrist, and Haley was covering the media. Then Nathan shows up at her house and they end up cheating on Lucas?

If anyone knows anything about it, please, please lemme know the name. Thanks again! Enjoy!

**Ch. 18-Honestly**

"What was wrong with her Luke? What isn't she telling me?" Nathan cried out in frustration.

Lucas ran his hands through his hair, wanting desperately to tell his brother, but knowing he could never do that to his best friend.

"I.. I think maybe I should go home, make sure she's okay," he whispered quietly, not wanting to leave, but knowing he had to.

"No." Nathan stated simply. "If anyone goes, it's me. I'll go. I _want _to. I need to."

"Nathan..."

"No. I'm going." He turned around abruptly, making his way back to their room with Lucas right on his tail.

"Nathan!" he called out, waking up his mother who came out of her room into the hallway.

"You're the one who just said someone should go. You would know, because obviously you know something I don't, but that doesn't even matter right now. I'm going Luke."

"What's going on?" She asked tiredly.

"I'm sorry to wake you Ms. Roe, but I'm leaving. I have to go home."

"Nathan, you can't," Lucas tried to plead with him, knowing that if he did Haley would be mad at him for a long time, and probably push him even farther away. She couldn't afford to push him any farther away. It'd only end up hurting her more.

Karen was confused. "What happened?"

"Haley just called Lucas, and she was really upset. I knew it was too soon to leave her alone after what happened last weekend. I want to go make sure she's okay. I _need_ to be there," he stated simply, staring down anyone who tried to stand in his way.

Whitey made his way into the hallway cursing at the boys. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"I'm sorry coach, but you guys obviously will be fine without me tomorrow and I have to go home."

"What in the world are you talking about Nathan?"

Nathan didn't even answer, just went into his room and threw everything back in his suitcase, grabbing money for a cab.

And then he ran out, determined to get home as soon as possible.

She was all he cared about at that moment. He knew he needed to be there.

--

Lucas dialed Haley's phone quickly, not getting any response. He tried his house and she didn't pick up there either. He didn't think she would, but he had wanted to warn her.

And then he realized that Nathan wouldn't even know where to go. He'd try her house, and her dad would be there and..

He dialed Nathan's cell phone quickly, willing him to pick up.

"What?" Nathan called out exasperated.

"She's at my house." Lucas whispered tiredly as he ran his hands through his hair.

"Why?" Nathan asked confused.

"Her house is bigger, and she gets scared there when she's alone, so my mom told her to just stay there tonight. I'm not sure, but I bet she's there. Just go in my room. Don't scare her though," Lucas whispered as he slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Luke, why can't you tell me?" Nathan asked again before Lucas sighed, not budging.

_Don't act like I don't know what I'm talking about. You can't even answer when I ask you what's wrong.. Just how much longer can the silence go on?_

"Fine. You two keep your little secret, I gotta go." He called out angrily before hanging up.

Nathan sat in the taxi with his eyes shut tight, lines of worry etched across his tan forehead as he thought about Haley.

Why wouldn't Luke just tell him what was going on!? Was it that bad.. that he couldn't share it with his own brother?!

What was his Haley keeping from him!?

--

Lucas closed his eyes willing the tears of frustration and anger back.

Brooke walked down the hallway smiling, ready to go see her boyfriend, and then she saw him. He was sitting in the hallway with his head buried in his knees and his arms wrapped around them tightly. No one else was there, everyone was out partying, ignoring Whitey's insistent warnings.

"Lucas?" She called out as she touched his knee gently. "What's wrong Luke?"

_Don't forget that I'm the one who knows you inside out.. _

He lifted his head up and rested it against the wall still not opening his eyes, afraid that he'd break down in front of her. He never wanted her to have to comfort him. He didn't need that. He knew that when he thought like that he was acting exactly like Haley, and he knew how much it hurt him when she did that to him.

But he couldn't help it. It's just the way he was.

She gently touched his face, before taking one of his hands in hers. "Nathan's gone," he whispered as he opened his eyes.

"What? What do you mean gone? Luke.. you're scaring me," she whispered terrified.

"Hales called me, and she seemed upset. And he went to her. She's gonna_ hate_ me Brooke."

"Why would she hate you for that?" Brooke asked him, confused as ever.

"'Cause she doesn't like to show anyone that he's weak. We have a sort of understanding and she called me and now he's going there because I was too selfish and didn't want to. What kind of a best friend am I?"

"Did she tell you that she needed you to come home?" Brooke asked him sternly.

"Well, no. But.. I should have. I shouldn't of just sent him and.." He took a breath.

"What aren't you telling me Luke? What have you been keeping from us?" She asked him lightly as she rubbed his knees.

She always thought that those two were a little too close for comfort, but deep down she knew there was more to it, something that they didn't want anyone to know. Some deep connection or secret that no one else was allowed in on.

"I.. I don't know what to do anymore Brooke. There's _so much_ I can't tell you, and I want to.. I _really_ want to," he cried out to her. "I want to be honest with you, but I can't. And please don't hate me for that because I promise I would never in a million years ever want to hurt you. But I promised her I'd keep her secret safe."

"It's okay Luke, you'll tell me when the time's right," she told him quietly as she noticed the tears glistening in his eyes. "C'mon," she whispered taking a light hold of his hands and helping him to his feet. She put her arm around him, as he wrapped one around her, and together they made it the short distance to his room.

"Gimme your key," she said quietly as he handed it over, tiredly. He was tired of all the lies, he didn't want to be the only one who knew anymore. It was too hard.

Brooke led him over to the bed and he climbed into it, pulling her with him. He buried his face in her hair, as she gently stroked his back.

"Nathan will take care of her. He loves her," she told him gently. "So what's the problem with that?"

"I promised her I'd keep her safe_. I_ promised her that_ I_ would.. and I.. I can't anymore. Not by myself at least. I just _can't._" He told her, sighing.

"It's okay to need help Luke," she tightened her grip on him as she felt him relax against her.

And then he laughed bitterly. Since when did Lucas Scott do that? Brooke wondered.

"Try telling her that."

---


	19. ch 19 Just to See You Smile

**Ch. 19-Just to See You Smile**

Nathan threw some money at the cab driver, not caring that he probably gave him $50 more than he owed, he just wanted to see his Haley.

He ran up the sidewalk to Luke's side door, slipping along the way because it was pouring rain. The thunder seemed to shake the whole house as the lightning lit up the night sky.

He tried the door, and noticed it was locked. 'Now what?' He thought. And then he remembered the key that Lucas hid in his mother's yard gnome right beside the door. He lifted the hat and breathed a sigh of relief as soon as the door was unlocked. He walked cautiously in, trying not to scare her in case she was already sleeping.

He fumbled in the dark before noticing her sleeping figure curled into a tight ball. She looked anything but peaceful.

_That didn't hurt me near as badly.. as the tears I saw rollin' down your face.._

Her face was scrunched in pain as sweat glistened her forehead. She began to fight in her sleep, screaming 'no' over and over again, as she got tangled in the bedsheets. There were tear stains down her face, and a new bruise marring her arm.

Nathan waited to see if she would stop and just fall back asleep, but it only got worse, as she began to thrash around more violently, her screams increasing in volume.

"Hay?" He called out timidly, not wanting to scare her at all. He never wanted her to be afraid of him.

He crossed the room quietly, setting his bag down in the corner before he grabbed onto her arms lightly. Her struggling slowed down, but her breathing remained labored as she screamed out one last time, and then she awoke.

_I can't forget the way you looked at me. Just to see you smile.. I'd do anything.. that you wanted me to.._

"It's okay Hay, I'm here," Nathan told her quietly, as he wiped the tear stains off her cheek. She jumped back at the touch, not realizing who it was. He turned on the lamp beside Luke's bed before looking back at her.

"Nathan?" She asked timidly.

"Yeah Hay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere," he spoke quietly, sadness filling his eyes. He knew he never should have left her home.

She grabbed him into a hug, as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. "I'm sorry baby, I'm soo sorry," he cried into her hair.

---

"I'm sorry for ruining your night," Luke spoke quietly as he played with Brooke's hair.

"Mmm," she mumbled, tired and almost asleep, "I think this is just about as good as it gets Broody."

"I like just laying here with you too," he whispered as he inhaled the distinct scent of her shampoo and perfume, mixing together.

"I love you Broody, Goodnight." She whispered softly before closing her eyes, sleep overtaking her.

"Goodnight Brooke. I love you too."

---

"Oh Hay, I'm so sorry," he whispered pulling away to look into her tear filled eyes.

"Why are you here?" She asked him quietly. "Did something happen?"

"I wanted to see you Hay. I was with Lucas when you called him, and I thought you might need me, so I came home to see you."

_When all is said and done.. I'd never count the cost, it's worth all that's lost.. Just to see you smile._

"You shouldn't have done that Nathan. Nate, you should be there with your team. I'm sorry. I don't want you to give up your dreams for me, really Nate, I'm fine," she tried to explain to him.

"Hay, you didn't ask me to, it was my decision.. Don't worry about that now baby. It's okay. You don't have to lie to me all the time. I want you to be honest with me, okay?" He told her lightly.

"I know Nate, but I'm fine. I would've been fine, and nothing happened really. I just guess I'm a little spooked after last weekend." Haley tried to tell him quickly.. worried that Lucas had told him something he didn't need to know.

"How'd you get that bruise Hay?" He asked her quietly as his eyes bore into her arm.

"I ran over here because I was scared of my house. It's bigger than Luke's and it has huge windows and I thought I saw something and I tripped.. on my way over." she told him simply, looking into his eyes.

He let it go, grabbing her into a hug as she smiled genuinely.

"Thank you.. for coming," she told him quietly, not wanting to let him know that she needed him. She never admitted it to herself that she needed him, but he knew she did.

He needed her too.

"Of course Hay. I'd never leave you scared and alone. You _know_ that," he tried to reassure her as he laid her down with him, gently wrapped in his arms.

"Do you want to go to my place?" He asked quietly, smiling when he noticed for the first time that night that she was in his sweatshirt.

"No," she laughed softly. "It's raining. I don't need to be all soaked like you."

"Okay, we'll just sleep here tonight then," he said quietly as thunder shook the house. Haley jumped.

"It's okay Hay. You're okay," he whispered into her ear and held onto her tight.

Not letting go.

---


	20. Ch 20 Stay With Me

Ch 20-Stay With Me

_Stay with me.. for tonight you better stay with me._

"Try to sleep baby," Nathan whispered into her ear as chills ran throughout her body. It was so hard for her to spend the night with him and just sleep. She knew he would never pressure her into anything more, but sometimes she wanted more.

Sometimes she just wanted to get lost in the moment and forget everything else.

All rational thoughts aside.

So tonight instead of sleeping, she leaned closer to him and began to kiss him intently, surprising him.

"Hay," he said breathlessly as he pulled away.

"What!?" She asked him. She thought he'd like it, that he wanted this too, but now she wasn't so sure.

"We don't have to do this.. especially in my brother's bed," he gave a slight chuckle.

"But I want to," She told him earnestly, looking deep into his eyes.

They began to kiss again, as his fingers raked throughout her hair, and her hands trailed lightly over his sculpted chest.

She put her hands under his shirt, and lightly traced his lean, hard abs as she kissed his neck gently. He kissed her forehead and brought her eyes up to meet his.

"I can't do this with you if you won't be completely honest with me Haley. I really want to, you have to believe me. This is.. amazing.._You.._ are amazing. But first, I need to make sure that you aren't doing this just so you can hide from whatever is happening in your life. I _won't_ let you do that. To yourself.. or to me. It's not fair."

"Why do you have to ruin everything!?" She sighed as she rolled over. "I'm sorry that I just wanted to spend a night with _my_ boyfriend." She told him angrily as he gently rolled her back over to look into his eyes.

"You'd regret it Hay. If it wasn't for the right reasons, you'd regret it. And then so would I. I'm trying to be good to you here Haley. And it's killing me. I've wanted you for so long. But something's always in our way, and this time you won't even tell me what it is." He tried to stress to her as she rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Nathan. Goodnight." She told him angrily.

"Don't be childish like that Haley. Neither of us is going to sleep until this is settled. I won't let you go to bed angry at me. My aunt taught me that when I was 5. And it was a hard lesson considering how mad I was at her at midnight."

She smiled at him slightly. She knew deep down that he was just trying to protect her, do the nice thing. But maybe for once Haley James didn't want nice.

Maybe she didn't want to be so innocent.

She lightly placed her hands on each side of his face and kissed him gently. "Not all the way then, okay?" She requested quietly as they continued to kiss passionately. His hands lightly going over the skin on her hips, and then through her hair and down her back, as she ran her hands through his hair and rested them on his neck.

And then she laid her head in the crook of his neck, content with nice for one more night.

Content with imaginary innocence.

_---_

_In the morning don't say you love me, 'Cause I'll only kick you out of the door._

The next morning Haley awoke to the sun shining brightly through the windows. She rolled over and noticed Nathan still sleeping peacefully next to her, with his arms wrapped tightly around her. She kissed his nose lightly before laughing at the confused expression on his face.

"Morning Hay," he said sleepily, his eyes still closed.

"Good morning Nathan," she whispered back.

He pulled her closer and kissed her lips, before opening his eyes to look at her.

"You still okay?" He asked her quietly.

"I'm fine," she told him, getting up to go get dressed. "You should think about going back to play today. You still have like two more hours and I don't want you to miss it," she told him softly as she turned around. He looked at her intently and she simply shrugged, grabbing her overnight bag and getting ready to go change.

"You'll go with me?" he questioned lightly.

"Oh Nathan, I don't think that's such a good idea," she turned back around to face him. "It's Saturday, which means that you still have today and tomorrow to play there, and I would just be in the way. And where would I sleep tonight? Just.. just go Nathan. I'll be fine."

"Aren't you glad that I came home to see you Hay? I thought you'd appreciate it," he told her gently, but he was slightly angered. She needed to let him in soon. He didn't know how much more he could take.

"Of course I'm glad Nathan. But I'm a big girl, and I should be able to handle staying by myself for a night."

"You went through a lot last weekend Haley. I _know_.. I was there. And you might not remember it, but I do," He told her angrily. "And it was awful. I've never been so scared in my life Hay. You need to let me in. I'm not going anywhere," he tried to explain to her as he sat up in bed running his hands through his hair.

"I can't depend on you to always be there Nathan." She told him simply, staring him down, no anger evident, just complete and total honesty.

"Yes you can Hay. Haven't I proven to you how much I care yet? I came home for you Hay. I came here last night, because I care about you. I needed to make sure that you were okay. And if I ever think you're not, then I'm going to be there Hay."

"You can't just promise something like that Nathan. The world doesn't work like that, okay?! You _don't_ know that. You don't know that you'll always be able to be here for me, or that you'll want to in a month. You don't know _anything_!" She screamed at him as he jumped back in surprise.

"Hay.." he said softly getting up and going to her.

"No.. leave me alone. Just go back to camp. I never asked you to come here," she told him, fire in her eyes. "Just leave Nathan."

He tried to walk towards her one more time but she flinched, and then left the room to change. He hated it when she did that. Why did she keep trying to push him away?!

---

"Mmm, good morning Brooke," Lucas whispered quietly as he kissed her lips lightly.

"Morning Broody," She whispered back. "I wish I could wake up to this every morning."

"Me too," he told her as he gave her another kiss. "Did you sleep good last night?"

"That was the best night of sleep I've had in a long time," she told him as she smiled at him genuinely.

"Same here," he told her quietly before hugging her to him, tickling her sides slightly.

"Lucas!" She screeched. "We should get up.." she said in between laughs. "Your mom will be coming around soon to check rooms and.. Lucas!" She screamed again as he continued to tickle her and kiss her neck lightly.

"Okay.. maybe 5 more minutes," she smiled mischievously.

---

Nathan got dressed in Lucas's room and waited for Haley to come back in. He knew she'd have to because she left her cell phone on the stand beside the bed.

He stood there with his hands in his pockets, unsure of what to do next. He was always unsure when it came to her.

But maybe that made it more exciting.

At least most of the time.

She walked in the door and jumped when she saw him standing there. "You could cause permanent heart failure that way," she said angrily before retrieving her cell phone and getting ready to leave out Lucas's door. But he was too quick, and blocked her path before she could get away.

He pulled her to him and kissed her lips gently.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel something special when we do that," he told her as they parted. "You can't tell me that you want to spend one more night apart from me than necessary. Because honestly Hay, I need you to be there for me every night if I want to sleep okay, and I know that's odd and a lot.. since we are teenagers.. but I need you in my life. And that's not going to change a month from now."

"Nathan.." she started, trying to keep her angry defense up, but he broke it down everytime.

"No Hay. You don't get a say in how I feel. I'm sorry. That's something that you can't change or scare off with your anger. The world doesn't work that way," he told her quoting her from earlier.

"If we don't leave now you'll miss the first half," she told him, still not smiling, angry that he could get to her that way.

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

Her weakness.

Nathan Scott was good.

---


End file.
